Life after the War
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Basically, this is Class Zero's life after the war. The war still happened, but with certain changes which I took from the alternate ending. Rating is T and you guys already know my pairings anyways. Contains Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: A not so happy day

**AN: Okay, now that my story, Night terrors, is done this is what probably would be my last Type-0 story. Basically, this is how I pictured what Class Zero's lives would be after the war. It doesn't take from any of the endings. There are some spoilers in here, so once you read this AN and you don't feel like reading anymore, don't and feel free to kill me (virtually) any time you want. Main pairings are Ace x Deuce, Machina x Rem, and Nine x Queen.**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Crime/Action**

**Chapter I: A not so happy day**

It's been 6 years since the Oriense war. 4 years ago, and 2 years after the war, the members Class Zero finally graduated and started their own lives outside the academy. All of them even got married. King married Sice, Jack and Seven got married, Trey married Cinque, Nine married Queen, Machina and Rem got married, and finally Ace and Deuce got married 5 months ago and have returned from their honeymoon recently. The students who have fought long and hard for their country are now living the peaceful lives they have yearned for so long. Now, Ace and the others are finally happy.

Ace walked to the balcony of his two story house, which overlooked the town. He was enjoying the scenery; he was looking at the fields nearby. He went back inside, took a shower, and got dressed, which consisted of jeans, a white shirt and sneakers. He went outside the bathroom and he saw his wife shifting in her sleep. Smiling, he walked towards her and cupped her cheek, and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When she calmed down, he stood up and left the room.

Ace walked downstairs and made pancakes for breakfast. He took a tray and a plate and stacked the pancakes on it. He retrieved to glasses from the cabinet and poured some orange juice in them. He looked at it and he felt that something missing. Then, he suddenly remembered what is was; he took the small crystal vase and he got a rose from the garden and he placed it on the tray. Then, he took it and went upstairs to their bedroom, where he saw Deuce beginning to wake up. Smiling, he walked towards her.

"Good Morning." He greeted her.

She smiled at him and replied

"Good morning."

"I made breakfast." Ace said as he set the tray down on her lap.

"You're sweet." Deuce said while smiling at him. Afterwards, they ate and suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello." Deuce said as she held the phone to her ear.

"Deuce, you guys better come here, Rem's giving birth and we thought that it would be better if she had some moral support." Machina yelled from the other line, clearly panicking. Rem found out that she was pregnant on Machina's birthday last September **(AN:****I ****have ****no ****idea ****when ****Machina****'****s ****birthday ****is ****because ****they****'****re ****still ****not ****telling ****when, ****so ****I****'****m ****going ****to ****muster ****a ****guess)**.

"Say no more, we'll be there in a few minutes." Deuce replied and she hung up.

"What is it?" Ace asked her.

"Rem's giving birth and Machina wants us to come for moral support." Deuce replied.

"Okay." Ace said and he walked out of the room, taking the tray with him. Deuce took a shower and got dressed and she went outside, where she saw Ace in the car. She got in and they drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, everyone was there; King and Sice with their baby boy, Adam, Eight and Cater, Jack and Seven, Trey and Cinque and Nine with Queen, who is 7-months pregnant. They sat down on the couches when Machina came out of the Operating Room. He looked sad and almost like he was going to cry. Jack, being the optimist, approached him and patted his back.

"How is she?" Deuce asked.

"She's in so much pain." Machina said, and his voice cracked while saying it. Suddenly, the doctor came out.

"Mr. Kunagiri, we're ready."

"Go, we'll be here. Good Luck." King said. Machina simply nodded and he went inside.

**3 ½ hours later**

Machina came out of the OR still looking sad. He looked around and saw that almost everyone was still there, with the exception of Nine and Queen.

"Nine and Queen had to go. They said that they're sorry." Eight said. But Machina stayed silent and simply nodded.

"How is she?" Cinque asked.

"Um…well, there were some complications and they're still trying to revive her." Machina said.

"And the baby?"

"She's fine. Nothing's wrong with her. She didn't inherit Rem's illness." Machina said. A few minutes later, the doctor came out again.

"Mr. Kunagiri."

Machina turned to face him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"We managed to revive her, but she's in a coma. She lost a lot of blood. Despite her disease's miraculous disappearance, there were still some complications. We were lucky we still managed to revive her." He said.

"Oh god. Can we see her?" He asked and the doctor nodded.

They went inside and the saw Rem. She looked paler than she usually is and there was an oxygen mask on her face. The sight made all of them sad and worried. Machina sat down beside the bed and he held her hand tightly. His eyes had the look of pain and sadness in them.

"Mr. Kunagiri, do you want to see your daughter?" The doctor asked him.

"No, I'll see her when Rem wakes up, why don't the others see her." He suggested.

"Okay, we'll go see her." Cater said and she and the others were led by the doctor to the maternity ward.

"Rem, please, wake up. Please, don't die on me. I need you, our daughter needs you." He pleaded, tears coming out of his eyes. He laid his head beside her and he wept silently.

**AN: And that is Chapter 1. Having a massive headache, as well as a sore throat (Flute practice = Y U SO HARD? Yes, I'm a 9gagger.). Anyways, please review. Constructive Criticism please. Thanks. Derp. **


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**AN: Okay, now this is chapter 2! My throat hurts so freaking bad. Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed and to those who will review. Sorry, if this is crappy.**

**Chapter II: Awakening**

The others left Machina alone with Rem and followed the doctor to the maternity ward.

"There she is." The doctor said and he pointed at the sleeping baby. They all smiled at the sight of her; she was wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket, and she had a white cap on her head. They stared at her for a few minutes until Eight spoke up;

"Hey, guys, we got to go." He said.

"Wait, we're going as well." Ace said. Eight and Cater nodded and they all walked back to Rem's room.

"Hey, Machina, we got to run." Cater said. Machina simply nodded and they walked up to him and they patted his back. The four of them left the hospital and went their separate ways.

As Ace and Deuce drove back from the hospital, there is only silence that filled the air. Deuce was thinking if Machina's going to be alright. Ace, meanwhile, was thinking if what happened to Rem can also happen to Deuce if the time comes when she will give birth to their child. That thought scared the crap out of him. Deuce seemed to have sensed his anxiety and she laid a hand on his tense shoulder.

"Ace, what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly. Ace turned to face her.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Come on, Ace. You can tell me." She coaxed him. Ace sighed and finally answered.

"I'm scared, Deuce."

"Scared of what?" She asked.

Ace sighed once more.

"I'm scared that when the time comes you'll give birth to our child, you might die." He replied as he pulled into the driveway. Deuce got out of the car and she went inside the house. Wasting no time, Ace ran after her. When he got inside, she was sitting on the couch with tears running down face. Apparently, she may have misunderstood what he just said. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ace, please answer me honestly when I ask you something." She tearfully requested.

"What is it?"

"Do you even want to have kids?" She asked him in between sobs. Ace tightened his hold on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I do. I'm just scared that I'll lose you during the childbirth." He said.

"Ace, nothing is going to happen alright." She said. Ace nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared." He said tenderly.

"It's okay, it's okay." Deuce assured him. Ace kissed her neck and her lips passionately. Deuce kissed him back with equal passion. As they were kissing, Ace carried her bridal style to their room. He set her down on their bed and he took his shirt off, then he continued kissing her as she unbuckled his belt and he took her clothes off. Afterwards, they made love once more **(AN: I would rather NOT go into detail)**. After their climax, they looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you." Ace said lovingly while taking deep breaths.

"I love you too." Deuce replied. Ace kissed her once more and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Ace woke up and was greeted by the sight of Deuce's smiling face. She was stroking his hair.

"Good Morning." She greeted him.

"Good Morning." He greeted back while smiling. He leaned up and kissed her again.

"Do you want to visit Rem today?" He asked her.

"Sure."

They took turns in taking a shower and they drove to the hospital once more. When they knocked on the door to Rem's room and they heard someone say 'come in'. They entered and they saw Machina sitting beside Rem's bed.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Ace asked him.

"Still the same." Machina replied sullenly.

"I'm sure she'll pull through." Deuce said.

"Thanks."

"Have you been here all night?" Deuce asked him.

"Yeah."

The two of them just sat there with Machina for at least an hour before Deuce spoke up.

"Machina, did you see your daughter yet?" Deuce asked but he shook his head.

"Why not?" Ace asked him.

"I'm waiting for Rem to wake up." He replied.

"Well, we got to go." Ace said.

"Okay, bye." Machina said and Ace and Deuce walked out of the room.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Deuce asked him.

"I don't know. Tell you what, let's give him a few weeks and if Rem hasn't woken up by then and Machina's mood is still the same, we'll call Rain and have her help out." Ace suggested.

"Okay." Deuce said and they headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later<strong>

3 weeks has passed and Rem didn't wake up. Machina was very determined to stay by her side but the other members of Class Zero insisted that he go home for a while, while they took shifts on watching Rem. He stubbornly refused to see his daughter, reasoning that he wants to see her with Rem, but the way he said it, he was always angry, not at Rem, but at their daughter. Seeing that his mood hasn't improved one bit, Ace and the others asked Rain for help. And so, Rain drove to the hospital. When she saw them, she immediately approached Deuce.

"What's the problem here?" She asked while trying to rub the sleep off her eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, jeans, sneakers and a hoodie with the word 'Attitude' painted on the side. Her hair was a bit wet and she didn't even look like a psychologist.

"Um, what exactly is the problem here that you guys had to call me out while I'm on my day off?"

"Well, we were hoping you could know what Machina's problem is. Rem gave birth and she has been in a coma for a while. Most of the time, Machina would only stay by her side and whenever someone mentioned their daughter, he would sound angry." Seven explained.

"And how long is awhile exactly?" Rain asked in that "I-mean-business" tone of hers.

"3 weeks ago." Jack replied sullenly.

"And he barely left the room since?" She asked.

"Correct."

"I'll have to talk to him alone." Rain declared.

"He's in the room as always." Eight said while pointing to the door in front of them.

"Thank you." Rain said as she entered the room. When she entered, Machina was holding Rem's hand tightly, almost as if the moment he lets go of it, she'll disappear. Rain was saddened at her friend's current condition.

"What do you want, Rain?" He asked.

"The others called. Asked me to come and talk to you." She said. Machina simply stayed silent. Rain let out a sigh.

"Machina, have you even seen your daughter?"

"No. I'll wait for Rem to wake up so we can see her together." Machina replied angrily.

"I know that tone, Machina, I've faced patients dealing with your current situation." Rain said and Machina looked at her in confusion.

"Is there any chance that you are blaming your daughter for this?" She asked. Machina's eyes widened almost as if he just realized something.

"I thought so." Rain said and she walked out the room.

When Rain walked out, Ace, Deuce, the other members of Class Zero looked at her expectedly.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" Ace asked.

"Uh, well, it's pretty much what every husband feels when this type of situation happens." She said but they all looked confused. Rain rolled her eyes and answered;

"He's blaming the baby." She said.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so."

The others followed immediately. Machina's father approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"So I take it she told you guys, huh?" Machina asked.

"She did." King replied. Machina shook his head and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Machina, it's going to be alright." Cater said while rubbing his shoulder.

"No, it's not. Look at me, I'm a failure as a husband, and I haven't even started being one, but I'm already a failure as a father."

"No, you're not." Rain said.

"What do you mean I'm not? I mean, I blamed my own daughter." He said.

They all stayed silent for a while until Rain told the other members of Class Zero;

"Guys, we should give him some space."

The members nodded and they walked out of the room.

"Listen, I got to go. Call me if you guys need me again." Rain said.

"Bye." They all said in unison and Rain left the hospital.

A few minutes later, Machina came out of the room and headed for the maternity ward. They looked at him and they noticed him talking to the doctor who delivered their baby. They were talking and afterwards, Machina came back.

"What did you ask him?" Trey asked.

"I asked him to bring my daughter in." Machina said and he entered the room again but a few seconds later, he came out again.

"You guys, she's waking up." He said and they all stood up and entered the room once more and as if on cue, Rem's eyes fluttered open when they entered the room. She took off her oxygen mask and looked around in confusion. Machina wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Machina, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Queen asked.

"Queen? No, I don't remember anything." She said.

"Well, what do you remember?" Trey asked.

"Our baby. Machina, where is she?" Rem asked, panicking.

"It's okay, she's fine. I asked the doctor to send her in." He replied immediately.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Can we talk alone please?" Machina requested and all of them walked out of the room.

"Rem, when you were giving birth, you actually died. But they revived you and you slipped into a coma for 3 weeks." Machina said. Apparently, recalling those events was very painful for him.

"And?"

"I got scared that I was going to lose you and I blamed our daughter for what happened. I'm sorry." He said and the tears started pouring out again. Rem wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed that way until somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Machina said. The doctor entered the room holding something in his arms.

"Hello, glad to see you're awake." He greeted with a smile as he walked towards them.

"Hello, doctor." Rem said with a smile.

"Here you go." He said and he handed the baby to Rem. Rem cradled her in her arms and she smiled. Machina smiled at the sight. He looked at his daughter and he saw that she was starting to look a lot like Rem. She even inherited Rem's lilac hair. She was squirming in Rem's arms, almost as if she is happy to be with her mother. Rem had tears in her eyes, but despite that she was still smiling. The baby was extending her hand, almost like she was trying to touch her. Rem noticed this and she held their baby's hand.

"Hi, baby. It's mommy." Rem said with tears. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. The baby smiled at her. Machina sat down beside them.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rem asked. Machina hesitated. He was staring at their daughter and he immediately felt guilty for blaming her.

"She-she's so tiny and cute." He said with a small smile. Then, he cradled his daughter in his arms and looked at her proudly.

"Hey, sweetie. It's daddy." He greeted her with a smile. He also had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened to mommy, sweetie." Machina said and he kissed her forehead. She made a cooing sound and she smiled at them.

"What do you want to name her?" The doctor asked. But before they could answer, their parents and the others entered the room.

"Camille." Rem answered.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"We want to name her Camille." Machina answered.

"Okay then." The doctor said and he walked out of the room. They all approached baby Camille, who fell asleep in her father's arms.

"She's so cute." Cinque whispered.

Ace looked at the baby with a smile on his face and so did Deuce, but her eyes held a hint of sadness in them. Ace noticed this and he wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered worriedly in her ear.

"Just thinking if we're going to have our own child soon." She whispered back. Ace kissed her forehead and whispered;

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have our own soon."

They looked at the scene once more and they saw baby Camille waking up. When he noticed her, Adam started waving at Camille while laughing, who in turn smiled at him.

**AN: Aaaah! I'm beat! That's chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Gift

**AN: Okay, now that Chapter II is done, I give you Chapter III. Thanks to those who reviewed or will review. Now, if only I can hire a beta reader.**

**Chapter III: Birthday Gift**

**3 weeks later**

Another 3 weeks has passed and Rem was given the go signal to go home 2 weeks ago.

Deuce woke up and she noticed the date: July 10. It was Ace's birthday. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw a piece of folded paper on his side of the bed. She opened it and saw a message.

_Deuce,_

_I'm sorry for leaving without waking you up but you've been tired as hell for the past few days and I think you should rest. Dad needed me to take care of some stuff at work, so I called Rain to keep you company until I get home. It shouldn't take long. I love you._

_Ace_

She put the letter down and smiled. Ace and his father patched things up when they got married but they were still a bit distant. People claimed that it was because of her that Ace and his father were reunited. Suddenly, she felt nauseous, so she ran straight for the bathroom and threw up. Afterwards, she took a shower and she got dressed in jeans, a blouse and boots. As she was going down, she heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Deuce!" She heard someone yell, who was obviously Rain. Deuce hurried downstairs and she saw Rain setting a fruit basket down on the table. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, a plain blue shirt and her usual hoodie.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey."

"What's that for?" Deuce asked curiously while pointing at the fruit basket.

"Nothing, just seemed to be a good idea at the time to bring you one." Rain said.

"Okay."

"Want some?" Rain asked her.

"Sure." She replied and Rain threw her an apple. When she sniffed it, she suddenly felt nauseous. She threw the apple back at Rain, who was hit in the back of her head. But before Rain could even turn around she ran to the bathroom. Curious, Rain followed her and she saw her cousin throwing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's probably something I ate." Deuce replied.

"Okay, but the next time this happens, I'm taking you to the hospital." Rain declared.

"Fine."

"You want to go somewhere?" Rain asked.

"Sure." Deuce said and she stood up, but she suddenly fell back and lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was Rain calling her name.

Rain caught Deuce in her arms. She didn't know what happened and Deuce just fainted all of a sudden.

"Deuce? Deuce, wake up!" Rain yelled but Deuce didn't move at all.

"Damn it!" Rain yelled and she picked up Deuce and laid her on the couch. She picked up the phone and called the hospital. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived and loaded Deuce on the stretcher and they drove to the hospital. On the way, Rain was trying to contact Ace but he wasn't picking up. She called 5 more time and he still wasn't picking up. When they got to the hospital, the nurses rushed her inside.

"Ma'am, what happened to her?" A female nurse asked.

"My cousin, she uh… she was throwing up earlier this morning and then she fainted." Rain explained while panicking. When they got to the ER, the nurse faced her once more.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you'll have to stay here."

Rain reluctantly nodded and she sat on the waiting room with tears starting to form in her eyes. She was panicking because she was really scared for Deuce.

A few minutes later, a doctor called for her.

"Ma'am, you may see her now." The doctor said and the doctor led her to room 308.

"What happened?" Rain asked worriedly.

"We're still going to take a look at that." The doctor replied.

"Thank You." Rain said and she entered the room. She saw Deuce sleeping peacefully and she held her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Ace was sitting on a chair in the conference room. He was at another meeting his father forced him into. A few minutes later, the meeting was adjourned and he headed for his office because he left his phone there. He sat down on his office chair and he held the picture of him and Deuce, which he always kept at his desk, and he looked at it fondly. He always looked at that picture whenever he was too stressed out. It always took the stress away as he would remember that all he was doing was for her. The picture was taken a year ago. They were on the beach and his arms were wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her cheek. Deuce, on the other hand, was smiling, which made her more beautiful that she already is, and that made his heart ache. Then, he took another picture of Deuce, she was sitting on a park bench and she looked like she was daydreaming, and that made him miss her even more. He didn't want to leave her alone, even though Rain was there with her, but being next in line to be the company's president, he was obligated to attend these meetings. He missed her so much. Sighing, he set the picture back on his desk and he noticed his phone; he couldn't believe he left it there. So, he checked his phone and he saw 6 missed calls from Rain. Surprised, he called her and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Rain said from the other line and her voice sounded like she was crying.

"Rain, what's wrong? Why were you calling?" He asked her.

"It's Deuce, she, uh, she collapsed this morning. We're in the hospital and I am freaking out." She said.

"What? Did they say anything yet?" Ace asked worriedly.

"Not yet, they're still figuring it out. Just get here, I'm sure she'll want to see you. We're in room 308." Rain explained.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ace said and he hung up. He was about to walk out when his father entered his office.

"Father, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just seeing how you're doing." John Regan said.

"Okay, well, I got to go." Ace said.

"How come?"

"Rain called, Deuce is in the hospital." He said a bit coldly.

"Tell her I said get well soon." John requested.

"Got it. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Ace said. John walked up to him and laid his hands on his shoulders.

"Your mother would've been proud of you, Ace, because I am, Happy Birthday, son." John said and he hugged Ace tightly.

"Thanks, Dad." Ace said and he hugged his father back. When he pulled away, he walked out of his office and headed for his car and he drove for the hospital as fast as he could.

When Ace got to the hospital, he immediately headed for Room 308 and he saw Rain and Deuce sleeping. He walked over to them and shook Rain so that she'll wake up. When she woke up, Rain looked at him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey. Did the doctor say anything yet?" Ace asked.

"Nope. They're still trying to figure it out." Rain said. Ace walked to the other side of the bed and held Deuce's hand. A few minutes later, Deuce woke up. Ace snapped his head and looked at her with relief.

"Hey."

"What happened?" Deuce asked.

"You don't remember?" Rain asked.

"I remember throwing up this morning and then I lost consciousness." Deuce replied. Just then the doctor showed up.

"Good Afternoon. Mrs. Regan, Mr. Regan, Ms. Dandridge." The doctor greeted.

"Good Afternoon. Um…do you mind telling us what happened?" Rain asked.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Regan, in 9 months time, you will be parents." The doctor announced.

"You mean, my cousin is pregnant?" Rain asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes. I'll schedule you for an ultrasound in an hour or 2." The doctor said and she walked out of the room. The three of them were smiling in happiness with the news when Rain's phone suddenly rang. She checked it and it looked urgent.

"Damn. I got to go. Take care, okay." Rain said and she kissed Deuce's forehead.

"You're not going to see the Ultrasound of the baby?" Ace asked.

"Um…just have them take a picture, I really got to run." Rain said and she walked out the door. Ace and Deuce just sat there talking about their child's future as well as what it may look like.

"I think it'll be a girl with brown hair and blue eyes." Ace said while thinking about the 3-year-old girl he saw in his dream 6 years ago **(AN:Read ****Night ****terrors ****for ****those ****who ****skipped that.)**.

"How about a boy with blonde hair and green eyes?" Deuce playfully suggested.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Ace said and he kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Ace."

"Thank You."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a birthday gift." Deuce said apologetically.

"It's okay. This is the best birthday gift ever." He said as he laid a hand on her stomach and he kissed her forehead once more.

**AN: And that is a wrap! Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Bad News in a Row

**AN: Chapter 4 is here! Ahhh! I'm so tired. Never should've played Quidditch in Harry Potter for my PSP.**

**Chapter IV: Two bad news in a row**

2 hours later, the doctor entered the room, with a male intern who was pushing an ultrasound machine.

"So, ready for your ultrasound?" She asked.

"Yes." Deuce answered.

Then, the intern started hooking up the ultrasound machine and he left the room as the doctor turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Fair warning, this is going to be cold." The doctor said and she applied some gel to her stomach which made Deuce shiver. Noticing this, Ace took her hand and held it tightly.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, doctor…um?" Ace trailed off.

"Oh, my apologies, I'm doctor Amy Williams. Um…your baby is a boy." Doctor Williams said as she took pictures of the baby with a smile on her face, but it immediately turned into a frown.

"What is it?" Ace asked worriedly.

"Um…there's something wrong with him." She said **(AN:I'm ****not ****sure ****if ****you ****can ****see ****if ****you'll ****miscarry ****via ****ultrasound, ****but ****as ****far ****as ****what ****I ****can ****remember ****my ****uncle, ****who ****is ****a doctor, ****told ****me ****that ****you ****can ****also ****know ****that ****via ****ultrasound.)**.

"What is it?" Deuce asked this time.

"His heartbeat, it's very weak and um…it's a high chance you'll lose him." She said sadly.

"What do we have to do?" Ace asked.

"Um…there's nothing you can do to stop an impending miscarriage. If you're lucky, she'll make it through the pregnancy and the baby may live, but it's highly unlikely. If she does give birth, there's also a high chance that he'll die immediately afterwards." Doctor Williams explained sadly as she turned off the ultrasound machine.

"I'm sorry." She said and she walked out of the room.

"Ace, what do we do?" Deuce asked. The fear in her face was obvious in her face.

"We'll figure it out." Ace said and he hugged her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The day after, Deuce was given the go signal to go home. As they were driving, Deuce was talking to Rain over the phone.

"And they said that it's a high chance to have a miscarriage?" Rain asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, just don't do anything stressful; it'll only increase the chances even more." Rain instructed.

"Got it." Deuce said.

And then the other line went dead.

"What did she say?" Ace asked.

"Just not to do anything too stressful." She replied as Ace pulled into their driveway. Ace got out of the car and opened the door for Deuce and he helped her out of the car.

"Ace, I can do it myself." She said.

"I know. I just want to help you out because of…you know." Ace said anxiously as they walked inside the house. Deuce sat down on the couch and Ace sat down beside her. Deuce crawled towards him and curled up against his chest.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" Deuce asked sadly. Ace cupped her cheek and he put their foreheads together.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. And if you do miscarry, we can always try again right." Ace said sincerely. Deuce only nodded.

"That's my girl." Ace said and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Deuce was sitting on the porch swing when she suddenly felt a spike of pain by her stomach. She and Ace were about to go to the hospital to have another ultrasound when she felt a spike of pain. Thinking it was only a stomach cramp, she didn't pay it any attention. Eventually, the pain got worse and she noticed some blood running down her leg.

"ACE!" She called and he immediately came out.

"What is it?" He asked and he noticed the blood. He ran inside to call for an ambulance. 2 minutes later, Rain's blue SUV pulled up on the driveway. She seems to have noticed that there was something was wrong from the car as she immediately ran to them.

"What's going on?" She asked worriedly. Just then the ambulance arrived and 2 paramedics ran up to them and they loaded Deuce on the ambulance.

"Go with her, I'll follow." Rain ordered sternly and Ace obeyed and he rode on the ambulance as Rain rode her car and followed them.

When they got to the hospital, Deuce was rushed into the ER, but Ace was told to stay behind in the waiting room. Ace buried his face in his hands. Rain approached him a few minutes later.

"Did they say anything yet?" She asked worriedly.

"No." He mumbled.

Rain sat beside him and patted his back. Ace was sobbing as Rain tried to be calm but tears were pooling in her eyes.

"What if something happened to her? What if she dies? I don't think I can bear it. I can't live without her." Ace said while sobbing.

"Stop thinking that. She's not going to die." Rain said. Doctor Williams approached them.

"Mr. Regan, Ms. Dandridge, you may see her now." She said. The two stood up and were led by Doctor Williams to Room 204, where they saw Deuce beginning to wake up. Ace walked up to her and held her hand.

"Ace, what happened?" She asked.

"Uh, you were bleeding earlier and we called an ambulance to take you to the hospital." Ace explained.

"What happened? Why was I bleeding?" She asked.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and she applied some gel to Deuce's abdomen. She dragged the wand along it and sighed.

"I knew it. I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. I'm afraid you just lost your baby." Doctor Williams said sympathetically. Deuce's heart sank. She can't believe that she lost their baby.

"You can still have children but my advice is you should wait a few months." Doctor Williams said.

"Thank You, doctor." Rain replied. Doctor Williams nodded and walked out of the room. Deuce started crying afterwards. Ace and Rain wrapped their arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Deuce repeatedly said while crying.

"It's okay, It's okay." Ace said reassuringly while his own tears were falling.

**AN: And that is chapter 4! I am so tired. Hope you guys like it! Read and Review please. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Queen's turn

**AN: Okay, chapter V. So freaking tired. Sorry if previous chapters are crappy. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**

**Chapter V: Queen's turn**

**1 week later**

It's been a week since Deuce had a miscarriage and she's fallen into a depressed state, but it wasn't that bad. They recently received a call from Nine that Queen was giving birth. So they drove to the hospital. When they got to the hospital a few members of Class Zero were already there. King, Sice and baby Adam, Machina, Rem, and baby Camille, Eight and Cater, and Rain, whom Nine called up in case they needed a psychologist. Cater walked up to Deuce and patted her on the back. A few days ago, Ace and Rain told everyone what happened so that they could give Deuce their support. They sat down on the couches and they watched 4-month old Adam eyeing the fire from Rain's cigarette lighter by following it whenever she would wave it side to side.

"Where's Jack, Seven, Trey, and Cinque?" Ace asked.

"Trey and Cinque can't make it. They're in Concordia visiting Cinque's parents." Eight answered.

"And Jack and Seven?"

"They're on their way." Cater said.

A few minutes later, Nine came out and walked up to Rain. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Can you talk to Queen? She's kinda scared." Nine said and Rain headed for the room.

Rain entered the room and she saw Queen. She looked really scared and in a lot of pain. Rain walked up to her with a smile. For the past few years, Rain, Queen and Rem have been very good friends, almost like they were sisters and they have Deuce to thank for that. If it weren't for Deuce, they never would've been friends.

"Hey, Queen." She greeted

"Hey."

"Nine asked me to come in, said you were getting scared." Rain said in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I don't think I can do this." Queen said.

"Yes, you can. You fought in a war and I know this is going to be more painful than that but you can do this. You're strong and powerful, I know you can do this, we all believe in you. Think of how beautiful your child will be and think of how much happiness you and Nine will receive. Don't you want that?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, are you ready?" Rain asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. The doctor is coming and I'll tell Nine that you're ready." Rain said as she approached the door. She was about to open the door when Queen called her. She turned around with a curious expression on her face.

"Thank You." Queen said with a smile.

"No problem." Rain replied and she smiled at Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

Nine came out of the room and signaled them to come in. When they entered, they saw Queen holding something. They looked at the bundle and they saw a baby girl with black hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at them with a blank expression on her face. Adam noticed her and started waving and laughing at her.

"What are you going to name her?" Cater asked.

Nine and Queen looked at each other and smiled. Then, they answered simultaneously;

"Kara."

Everyone smiled at them, even Deuce, though she held sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" He whispered worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She replied.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hey, guys. We got to go." Ace declared.

Rain, who was taking a picture of baby Kara, looked up in surprise.

"Okay, bye." Queen said.

"I got to go too." Rain said and they walked out of the room.

**AN: And that is Chapter V!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blame, Depression & Recovery

**AN: Chapter 6 is here! This chapter might take a dark turn by the way, MIGHT. I'm so tired.**

**Chapter 6: Blame, Depression, Recovery and Good Dreams**

Once they got to the parking lot, Rain said that she had to talk to Ace. Deuce walked to the car and sat there.

"It's a damn miracle they were able to sweep this under the rug. Being the saviors of Oriense, I'm surprised that there aren't any reporters swarming out here." Rain said.

"Yeah, it is. But that's not what you want to talk about isn't it? What do you want to talk about?" Ace asked while Rain was putting a cigarette to fire.

"Listen, call me if she starts acting weird." Rain stated.

"Define weird."

"Like crying all the time, won't get out of bed, barely eating, etc." Rain said.

"Why?"

"Because it could be a sign of depression." Rain replied.

"Oh, oh!" Ace said as he finally got wind of it.

"Okay, this is between you and me, alright." Rain ordered.

"Got it." Ace said.

"Alright, I got to run. Not a word, okay." Rain reminded sternly.

"Okay."

Rain walked back to her car while taking a swig of her cigarette. She waved at Deuce before getting in her car, who in turn waved back. Ace rode in their car and he saw that Deuce was just looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. Ace said nothing and he simply drove. Once they got home, Deuce immediately ran up to their room. Now, Ace was really worried and he followed her up to their room. What he saw almost broke his heart to pieces. His wife was curled up in their bed, crying her eyes out. He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Deuce said repeatedly in between sobs.

"It's okay." Ace reassured her.

"It's my fault. It's my fault he's gone." Deuce said while crying. Ace's eyes widened with surprise. He can't believe that she was blaming herself that they were denied a son.

"It's not your fault. Please, stop blaming yourself." He whispered sincerely in her ear, but he noticed that she wasn't crying anymore. He looked at her and he saw that she fell asleep. Tears were still pouring from her eyes, so he wiped them off and he kissed her cheek, her forehead, and finally, her lips. He took her shoes off and he tucked her in. Then, he walked downstairs and he sat on the couch and started reading a book. After a while, he suddenly began to feel drowsy. He looked at the time and he noticed that it was already 3:00. Sighing, he headed upstairs to their bedroom once more. He removed his shoes and shirt and he lay down beside Deuce. She shifted and positioned her head on his chest. Ace looked fondly at her and he wrapped his arms around her and eventually, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

Ace woke up when he felt his wife thrashing in her sleep. One look at her and it was obvious that she was having a nightmare. He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.

"Deuce, wake up!" He yelled frantically. Thankfully, she woke up immediately.

"What happened?" Ace asked worriedly.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamed about our baby boy, and I held him in my arms and then the next thing I knew, he was full of blood and I felt like he was blaming me." Deuce said and she started weeping in Ace's arms. Ace wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh…it's okay. It's going to be alright. No one's blaming you for anything." He whispered sincerely. A few minutes later, Ace separated from Deuce.

"Stay here, okay. I'll go get us some food." Ace said and Deuce nodded. A few minutes later, he came back with a tray of food and they ate in silence. Afterwards, Ace took the tray back to the kitchen as Deuce took a shower. Ace donned his shirt once more and simply sat on the bed watching TV. A few minutes later, Deuce came out wearing a tank top and workout shorts. She sat beside him and watched TV. Ace wrapped his arms around her and she positioned her head on his chest.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Not really." She replied glumly. Ace said nothing and simply kissed her forehead. At 8:00, he noticed that Deuce had fallen asleep again. Ace said nothing and he simply tucked her in. He looked at her fondly as he stroked her hair, but at the same time, he was very worried for her. If she keeps blaming herself, who knows what she's going to do. Kissing her forehead once more, he turned off the lights and he slept beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

A month has passed and Deuce's condition improved a bit. She eats but not that much and whenever they would go out, it was almost like she was a zombie. She barely smiles and when she does, her eyes would have a glimmer of sadness in them, and most of the time when they were home, she would just lie down on the couch or the bed, sometimes reading a book, sometimes she watches TV, but usually, she would just lie down there doing nothing. What Ace didn't know, however, was that Deuce continued to have nightmares about their son. Ace decided it was high-time to call Rain, so he did. Rain arrived almost immediately.

"You didn't speed, did you?" Ace asked.

"I did, but I slowed at the traffic lights and stopped when I needed to." Rain answered. Ace simply nodded.

"Where is she?" Rain asked.

"She's in the bedroom." Ace answered grimly. Rain nodded and they headed upstairs. They entered the bathroom and they notice that Deuce wasn't there. She wasn't in the balcony, or lying down the bed.

"Deuce? Where are you, it's Rain."

Suddenly, Rain noticed that there was a puddle of water coming out of the bathroom. Fearing for the worse, Rain started banging on the door.

"Deuce! Deuce, are you there? Open the door!" Rain yelled. Noticing this, Ace approached her.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I think Deuce is in the bathroom and given her situation, she's either taking a shower or is killing herself." Rain answered sarcastically. Then, they both started to ram the door.

"Hang on, stand back." Rain ordered. Ace did and Rain kicked the door really hard. They were shocked at what they saw: there was Deuce lying in the tub full of water, and there were small cuts on her wrists and blood was coming out of the wounds. Rain and Ace approached her.

"Baby, wake up. Wake up. Please wake up." Ace begged her. Rain inspected her wrists.

"The cuts are in her pulse." Rain declared. She ran to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some gauze bandages. She tied them around Deuce's wrists, tightly.

"That should stop blood loss. Check if her heart is still beating, I'm calling an ambulance. If her heart isn't beating, call me." Rain ordered and she ran downstairs. Ace checked her pulse and thankfully, there was still a pulse, but it was very faint.

"Babe, wake up. Come on, please." Ace begged. He checked her pulse again, but it was gone.

"Rain!" He called. Rain came immediately.

"The ambulance will be here in a few minutes, what is it?"

"Her-her pulse, it's gone." Ace said, panicking.

"Shit. Okay, get her to the bed." Rain ordered and Ace did what he was told.

"Ace, I know you're panicking right now, but I need you to calm down. We're going to revive her alright. I need you to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation while I give her CPR, can you do that?" Rain asked, thought the panic was evident in her voice. Ace simply nodded.

"Good. On three." Rain said. By three, they started CPR. It took 3 times, but eventually, her heart started beating again, but Deuce remained passed out. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and they loaded Deuce in the ambulance. Rain ordered Ace to go with Deuce as she follows them in her own car. When she got to the hospital, she spotted Ace in the waiting room. His head was buried in his hands and he was sobbing. Cautiously, she approached Ace and sat down beside him.

"It's going to be okay, Ace. I'm sure she'll pull through." Rain assured him.

"Oh, god. I'm such a failure. I can't even protect my own wife." Ace said in between sobs.

"It's going to be okay." Rain repeated. Though she tried to be calm, deep inside she was panicking. A few minutes later, the doctor approached them.

"Mr. Regan."

Ace snapped his head and he stood up.

"How is my wife?" He asked anxiously.

"She's fine, sir. Her heart stopped for a while, but we managed to revive her." The doctor explained. Ace and Rain let out a sigh of relief at those words.

"Can we see her?" Rain asked.

"Yes, if you'll just follow me." The doctor requested. They did and the doctor took them to Room 301. They entered and they saw Deuce asleep. They sat by her side for a few minutes, then Deuce woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked in a daze. Ace's head snapped his head and looked at her in relief and he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, buddy, you're in the hospital, again." Rain said. Deuce simply nodded, understanding why she was there.

"Um…Deuce, we're not going to get mad, alright. But why did you cut yourself?" Rain asked cautiously. By now, Ace separated from Deuce and looked at her expectedly.

"I-I kept on dreaming about him, and I could always feel that he's blaming me. I couldn't take it anymore." Deuce explained while crying. Ace wrapped his arms around her again and held her tightly.

"No one's blaming you for anything." Ace reminded her. A few minutes later, Deuce fell asleep again. Rain and Ace watched her sleep. They were alert in case Deuce has another nightmare.

"What's wrong with her?" Ace desperately asked Rain.

"It's the grief caused by her miscarriage." Rain answered.

"How long is it going to last?" Ace asked.

"Depends. Could be in 3 months, 6 months, hell, it could even be a year." Rain explained.

"Can you be her therapist? Try and help her through it. I don't think I can do it all alone." Ace begged.

"I was planning on doing it anyways." Rain said with a smirk.

"Thank You."

"Take her to my house tomorrow." Rain ordered.

"Got it." Ace replied. Suddenly, the doctor entered.

"Mr. Regan." He greeted.

"Doctor, is she allowed to go home now?" Ace asked.

"Yes, she is. You may take her home in a couple of hours. Just to be sure that nothing else happens." The doctor explained.

"Thank You." Rain said. And the doctor left. About an hour later, Deuce woke up again.

"Hey, babe, did you have any nightmares?" Ace asked anxiously.

"No." She answered. Rain's phone rang again. She checked it and she looked mad about what she saw.

"Listen, I got to run. Uh, you're dropping by my house tomorrow because you're taking a therapy session." Rain said. Deuce nodded in agreement.

"Okay, take care, alright." Rain said and she kissed Deuce's forehead. Then, she left. Ace sat beside Deuce and she leaned into him. Ace breathed deeply. He was so relieved that his wife was still here beside him.

"Please, don't scare me like that again." Ace begged and he kissed the top of her head, his lips lingering there.

"I'm won't, I'm sorry." Deuce said apologetically.

"It's okay." Ace replied.

A few hours later, Deuce was allowed to leave the hospital. Hopefully, nothing like this would happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Before Ace headed to work, he dropped Deuce off at Rain's house. It was a blue two story house, with a porch and a large lawn where Rain would sometimes work on her dirt bike for her supercross races **(AN: Supercross is a style of motocross racing where it is mostly jumps and obstacles)**. Inside, there are four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a study where Rain usually treated her patients, a kitchen and a living room. On the backyard is a basketball court for Rain's leisure time.

Ace and Deuce walked up and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Rain was there, wearing a grey shirt, jeans, and derbies.

"Hey, Deuce. Come on in." Rain said and Deuce simply went inside.

"Listen, I'll pick her up later alright, I think it's best that she stay here while I'm at work." Ace said.

"I know. I'll keep an eye on her." Rain said.

"Thanks. I got to run."

"Okay, bye." Rain said and Ace walked back to his car. Rain went inside and she saw Deuce in her study. She was looking at a photo album. Apparently, it was about one summer when they vacationed in Lorica as kids.

"One of my favorite summers. Taking pictures of every monument, some are just plain photography and whatnot. Remember that summer?" Rain said.

"Sort of." Deuce answered.

"Hmmm…can't be helped. With everything that's happened, memories kinda get mixed up until they're just gone from your memories." Rain answered. Deuce smiled when she saw Rain's shots of Landscape photography.

"You know, we once thought photography would be your calling. Why did you choose psychology instead of photography, Rain?" Deuce asked her.

"I once thought that too. But now, as a psychologist, every time a patient gets better, I start to think that this is my calling and that photography was nothing more but a hobby." Rain answered.

"But enough about that, let's talk about your problem." Rain said and Deuce nodded.

"Deuce, do you remember the time that my parents died?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"When they died I was just as guilty as you are now. Only I took it out by rebelling. I felt that it was my fault they died just like you're blaming yourself right now for your son's death." Rain explained.

"What's your point?" Deuce asked. Rain was impressed. Ever since the war, Deuce started to be a bit tough, but she remained her sweet self most of the time.

"Look, I know your son died before you even got to see him, but you have to get over that." Rain explained sincerely, but Deuce just looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Listen, when my parents died, I was so guilty, right? But thanks to family and friends I managed to get past that. Think of it this way, thanks to your parents for taking me in, I gained second parents. Thanks to you and my friends, I managed to get over my guilt because of the comfort you and my friends gave me." Rain explained but Deuce just stayed silent.

"You have tons of friends, me, your parents, and a loving husband. You know they'll support you no matter what. Yes, you lost a son, but you can still try again right?" Rain questioned. Deuce simply nodded in agreement.

"Now, do you think you can get past this?" Rain questioned her again.

"Yes." Deuce said in a determined voice.

"Good."

They spent the rest of the day just talking to each other about the good times that happened before the war. As Deuce remembered those times, she felt less guilt for her son's death. A few hours later, Ace came to pick Deuce up. Ace noticed that Deuce seemed a bit more happy than usual. Another few hours later, when they went to bed, Deuce had another dream.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dream Sequence*<strong>

Deuce was in the meadow once more like in every dream she had for the past month. She sat there since she knows what's going to happen anyways. However, instead of seeing a baby boy beside her, she saw a teenage boy about 15 or 16 approaching her. He was wearing a grey shirt, jeans, sneakers and a blue hoodie. As he approached her, she noticed that he has short, and messy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He looked like a mix of her and Ace. When he stopped in front of her, he kneeled down and smiled at her.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hello." She greeted back. She stared at him wide eyed.

"What is it?" He asked while chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you look very familiar." Deuce answered apologetically.

"It's okay." He answered. They just looked at each other for a moment until the boy spoke again.

"Um…let me guess, you're thinking I look like a mix of you and your husband, don't you?"

Deuce was shocked.

"Yes, I do. How did you know?" She asked. The boy chuckled and answered with a smile.

"I've been watching over you and your husband since I died."

"What?" Deuce asked, very confused.

"It's me, mom. I'm your son." He answered. Deuce was wide eyed with shock but she believed him seeing that he looked like her and Ace. He held out his hand and she took it and they stood up.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested and they did. They walked around the meadow holding each other's hands.

"How come you already look like a teenager?" Deuce asked curiously.

"Oh, um…I can take any form I want here and this is what I chose." He answered with a smile.

"Um…what do you want me to call you?" Deuce asked curiously. He chuckled again and answered.

"Um, since I was never born anyways, why don't you just call me by the name you've been thinking of before I died."

"What?" Deuce asked confused.

"John Alexander. That's what you've been planning to name me, right? You were about to suggest it to dad when it happened. It's after dad's dad and your grandfather?" He guessed.

"Yes." Deuce answered a bit sadly. They walked around for a bit until Deuce spoke up again.

"John, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're gone before you even got to see what the world has to offer." Deuce said apologetically. John stopped in his tracks and he turned around to face her.

"Listen, mom, I don't blame you and dad for what happened. It just happened. You can't stop what fate or destiny has in store." John explained sincerely. Deuce stayed silent and she just looked at the ground.

"Whatever nightmares you have that I'm blaming you for my death, forget it. Because I don't blame you for anything." John said.

"Thank You." Deuce said as tears started pouring out of her face. John reached over and wiped them away. Then, he hugged her tightly.

"I love you, mom and I'll always watch over you and dad." He said.

"I love you too, John." Deuce said as she wept. John pulled away.

"I have to go now, mom. I love you, take care." He reminded her then he walked away and the dream dissolved.

***End Dream sequence***

* * *

><p>Deuce suddenly bolted up. She really dreamed about their son and immediately, she felt at peace knowing that he wasn't blaming her. What she didn't know was that Ace was also having the same dream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*2nd Dream sequence*<strong>

Ace dreamed that he was in the meadow. Looking around, he decided to sit in the tree. When he did, he suddenly saw a boy about 15 with messy, short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. As the boy approached him, he saw that he looked like him and Deuce. He stood up and greeted the boy. The boy was about his height.

"Hi." The boy greeted.

"Hey."

"Okay, you know what I'm just going to cut to the chase, since I used up most of my time to visit mom." The boy said. The boy noticed that Ace looked at him with an expression that said _'what are you talking about?'_

"It's me, your son." The boy said finally.

"Wait, what?" Ace asked disbelievingly.

"I'm your son." The boy repeated. Ace chose to believe him since he saw himself and Deuce in the boy.

"Okay, fair enough, I believe you." Ace replied. The boy smiled widely at him and he noticed that he had Deuce's smile.

"You have your mother's smile." Ace noted fondly.

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Really, so, what do you want me to call you?" Ace asked curiously.

"John. John Alexander." He replied. Ace looked at him questioningly. The look on his face must have been priceless as John laughed at him.

"No really, mom was about to suggest it to you when you-know-what happened. My name takes after your dad and mom's grandfather." John explained as he and Ace sat by the tree again.

"Listen, John, your mom has been having nightmares about you blaming her for your death." Ace explained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've been watching over you and mom since I died." John replied with a smile. They stayed silent for a while until John spoke up once more

"Dad, how did you feel when you found out that mom was pregnant with me?" John asked him.

"John, you have no idea how happy I was when I found out your mother was pregnant with you but at the same time I was devastated when we found out we could lose you at any moment. I always imagined the things we'd be doing together like chocobo riding, playing basketball and stuff." Ace explained.

"That's good to know." John said with a smile. They stayed silent for awhile until Ace spoke up again.

"Son, I have to ask, do you blame your mother for your death?" Ace asked. John chuckled.

"No, dad, I don't blame mom." John answered truthfully.

"Really?"

"Really. I already told her that. I never blamed her for anything." John said. Ace smiled at his son. Suddenly, John looked up and had an expecting look on his face. Then, he stood up and so did Ace.

"I got to go, dad. Please, take care of mom." He begged.

"I will, John." Ace replied with a determined voice.

"Thank You." John said. Then, Ace reached up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, son." He whispered sincerely.

"I love you too, dad and tell mom I love her. I'll always watch over the both of you." John replied. Then, he separated from Ace and walked away. Then, the dream dissolved into nothingness.

***End Dream Sequence***

* * *

><p>Ace bolted awake. Did he really just dream about their son? Suddenly, he noticed that Deuce was also sitting up and breathing deeply. She took notice of him and looked at him worriedly.<p>

"What's wrong, Ace?" She asked.

"It's just a dream." He replied.

"Was it about John?" Deuce guessed.

"Yeah. He said he doesn't blame you for anything and that he loves you." Ace said as he wrapped his arms around Deuce.

"I know." She replied.

"Are you feeling better now?" Ace asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Deuce answered calmly.

"Good." Ace answered. They just lied down there doing nothing.

"Deuce, I want to ask you something." Ace stated.

"What is it?" Deuce asked curiously.

"Do you still want to have kids?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Deuce said.

"Because I want to have kids." Ace said with a smile. Deuce smiled back at him and suggestively said:

"Well, we kinda have to make them first."

"Yeah, I know." Ace replied and he started kissing Deuce. Eventually, the kisses became heated and sloppy. Ace's hands went under Deuce's tank top and caressed her lower back. Deuce took Ace's shirt off and threw it across the room. Eventually, their clothes were off them and they passionately made love. After their climax, Deuce kissed Ace's forehead and they looked at each lovingly.

"I love you." Ace whispered.

"I love you too." Deuce replied and she kissed him passionately. Then, they fell asleep afterwards.

**AN: And that is Chapter 6! So ducking hard to write! But I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's day Blues

**AN: Okay, now that chapter 6 is done, here is chapter 7. For the children's birthdates, check my profile.**

**Chapter VII: Valentine's Day Blues**

**4 months later**

It was the start of a New Year. Christmas came and went peacefully. Ace and Deuce were doing fine. Deuce made a full recovery after that dream she had and they're still trying for another baby. John appeared in their dreams every now and then to visit them and he recently revealed that he knows what's going to happen in the future, but he can't tell them. Deuce visits Rain every now and then and tells her about her dreams about John, which Rain immediately believed. Camille is now 8 months and Kara is 7 months. Izana and Emina's daughter was born that same year on October. All of them were really happy, but for Ace and Deuce, tragedy won't seem to leave them alone. Recently, they received a call from the Regan family lawyer that Ace's father has been assassinated. It is unknown who the killer was and they didn't catch him. Ace, who has recently patched things up with his father, was devastated. A few days later after John Regan's death, Ace succeeded his father as the company's president and now, 2 weeks later after the funeral, the grief and stress was starting to catch up on Ace that he was very close to snapping. It was Valentine's Day and Deuce visited Ace in the office. Ace has just finished signing some paperwork when she entered.

"What do you want, Deuce?" Ace growled.

"Well, Ace, it's valentine's day and I thought that maybe later, we could meet up by our favorite restaurant." Deuce suggested innocently.

"I can't." Ace answered.

"Ace, you've been overworking yourself for the past 2 weeks and I think you should take a break." Deuce said.

"Look, I said I can't, alright! Just go already! I already have enough work as it is and I don't need you to add a problem!" Ace yelled at her. Deuce got scared and tears formed in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go if that's what you want." She said while crying. Then, she ran out. Realizing what he just did, Ace ran after her. When he got to the parking lot, Deuce was already driving her red SUV out of the place. Knowing he won't be able to catch up with her, he walked back to his office in defeat.

Deuce drove out of the parking lot with tears running down her face and she was weeping while driving. She stopped at the traffic light and took her phone and called Rain, but all she got was her voicemail.

'_This is Rain, if you're hearing this, I'm probably with a patient or I'm with my family so leave a message when you hear the beep.'_

Deuce hung up the phone realizing that she's not going to be able to talk with Rain and she needed to talk to her now. She noticed that the traffic light turned green so she started driving again, but she didn't notice that another driver has lost control of his SUV, so the car hit her side head on and she felt pain and she went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ace walked inside his office and sat in his desk then suddenly he fell asleep.<p>

***Dream sequence***

Ace woke up in the meadow once more. He knew he was dreaming again and he knew that eventually John would show up. And he did. But this time he was wearing a blue shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a green hunting vest and his face had a mix of anger and disappointment in it. Now, Ace noticed that he has his Aunt's fashion sense.

"Hey, dad." He greeted a bit coldly.

"John, how are you?" He asked sincerely like any father would. John flashed him an angry and resentful look.

"I'm fine, dad." He answered furiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I thought I told you to take care of mom, didn't I. Not yell at her." John answered.

"Oh, so it's about that, huh? Well, son, I'd like to tell you, I really regretted doing that." Ace countered immediately.

"Oh, really, you do? Then, why didn't you go after her? Even when she was driving away, why didn't you go after her?" John questioned angrily. Now, Ace was getting mad.

"Don't you dare talk back at me like that, John." He countered.

"See, you couldn't even provide an answer for that! You changed the subject! What? You just gave up like that?" John said angrily. Ace just remained silent, realizing that John was right.

"And now, thanks to you, you might've just changed what fate originally had in store for you." John said, deadly calm.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked anxiously.

"I'm saying I don't know what's going to happen now. I can't see what's going to happen anymore, because of what happened to mom." John explained.

"What do you mean 'what happened to mom'?" Ace asked, surprised at the statement.

"Oh, so, now you care. Last time I checked, you suddenly lashed out at a woman who just asked you to meet her at your favorite restaurant just because she gives a crap about your well-being!" John yelled angrily.

"Look, I know what I did John. And I really regret that, but right now, I need to know what you meant by what you said." Ace said sternly.

"When you wake up, watch the news immediately and later, tell mom how sorry you really are. Maybe then, I'll forgive you and I might be able to see what the future has in store for you now." John answered sternly. Then, he snapped his fingers and the dream dissolved.

***End Dream Sequence***

* * *

><p>Ace suddenly bolted upwards and he reached over for the remote and watched the news. He saw that it was about an accident.<p>

"Thankfully, only 4 cars were damaged in the accident. Only two cars were totaled while the other 2 only received minor damage and their drivers have sustained only minor injuries. Police have determined that the driver of the other car has lost control of his car due to faulty brakes and he has only suffered cuts and scratches. The driver of the red SUV, however, one of the saviors of Oriense, Deuce Dandridge – Regan, has sustained scratches, a large cut in her forehead and a piece of glass has imbedded itself in her left leg. Mrs. Regan is now being taken to Rubrum General." The reporter explained. Ace just sat there stunned. If he didn't yell at her, she wouldn't be where she is right now.

'Oh god. I have to set things right. I hope Deuce will forgive me and maybe John will, too.' Ace thought as he sat in his desk chair. Suddenly, the reporter's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"We take you now to Rubrum General, where Mrs. Regan's cousin, the world renowned psychologist, Rain Dandridge has arrived to visit her cousin."

True enough, Rain entered the hospital wearing a black shirt, jeans, derbies, and a hunting jacket.

"Dr. Dandridge, we hear you are very close to your cousin, how do you feel about this?" A reporter asked.

"I feel very sad and worried for my cousin." Rain answered sternly and she continued to the elevators.

"Dr. Dandridge, Traffic records show that Mrs. Regan was crying while driving. Do you know the reason for this?" Another reporter asked. Rain just stayed silent for a few seconds as if she was thinking of any possibilities for the cause. Apparently, she figured it out and she spoke up again.

"No. No, I don't know what the cause was." She answered.

"Dr. Dandridge, do you feel shaken up by this situation?" Another one asked.

"Very much." Rain answered and she walked up to the elevators and she pressed a button.

"Dr. Dandridge, do you think this is connected to the murder of John Regan?" Another reporter asked. Rain turned around.

"No comment. But for now, I request that the media stay away from the hospital and the Regan residence. I hope the media respect this request." Rain answered sternly and she hopped on the elevator.

"And there you have it, folks. Dr. Dandridge doesn't know if the accident is connected to John Regan's murder. Stay tuned for more updates." With this, Ace turned the TV off and immediately reached for his phone and dialed Rain's number. She picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line said.

"Rain? Thank God! I heard the news! Is she-"But before he could continue, Rain spoke up.

"She's fine, Ace. She's awake, and she got treated." Rain answered emotionlessly.

"And her injuries?" Ace asked worriedly.

"The cut in her forehead's been patched up, same with the one on her leg. Luckily, the glass wasn't imbedded that deep." Rain answered emotionlessly.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"She didn't have to, I figured it out when that reporter let it slip that she was crying. But I needed a verification and she answered me, and guess what? I was right." Rain answered.

"Are you mad? Because if you are, please, don't take her away from me." Ace begged desperately.

"Look, I'm not going to take her away from you. That's her decision and there's nothing I can do about that. And yes, I am mad. Look, I know you're stressed out and grieving Ace but that's not a reason to lash out at someone." Rain said furiously.

"Rain, I'm sorry, but please, I'll work this out." Ace said.

"I know you will, Ace. Really, I do. But for the past 6 years, in every fiasco that the two of you did which hurt her emotionally or physically, I always got mad, but in spite of all, I have shown infinite _fucking_ patience at every turn, but my patience is wearing out, Ace. You're lucky I still have some. I am furious, Ace, I am just keeping myself calm for Deuce's sake." Rain explained angrily.

"I-I know that, Rain, but what do I have to do to make you know you can trust me again?" Ace asked desperately.

"If the two of you can patch things up and she's happy again, then let's see if I can trust you. At least, I'll give you that chance." Rain explained.

"Thank You. Can I visit her?" Ace asked.

"Actually, she'd rather you don't visit her right now." Rain answered.

"What? Why?" Ace asked, surprised at what she just said.

"I don't know about you, Ace, but she's still hurt that you yelled at her." Rain answered. Ace sighed sadly as he realized she was right.

"I understand." He answered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Good. I got to go, alright. I'm taking Deuce to my place, and then I'll take her home." Rain said and she hung up. Ace sighed and he continued his work.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Rain drove her blue SUV in the driveway of Deuce's house. Luckily, there weren't any reporters around. Rain looked at Deuce, who was currently sleeping in the passenger's seat.

"Deuce, wake up. Sweetie, you're home." Rain said. Deuce woke up and looked around.

"Huh? Is Ace around?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, his car isn't around, so, no." Rain deadpanned. Deuce hesitated on getting out.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked.

"I just don't think I can face him now." Deuce answered sadly.

"Look, how about this, the two of you try and work things out and if you can't, come to my place, deal?" Rain said.

"Deal." Deuce answered while smiling.

"So, how's life been for you? I haven't seen you since Christmas." Rain said.

"Up until now, it was fine. Ace is literally begging for a kid. Well, more like desperate to have kid." Deuce answered. Rain's eyes widened with surprise.

"Okay." She simply answered.

"Good Night, Rain. Thanks for taking me home." Deuce said sincerely.

"Good Night. Take care alright." Rain answered. Deuce nodded and she got out of the car and continued to walk inside the house as Rain drove away. When she got inside, Deuce immediately took a shower. After a few minutes, she walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top, jeans, and socks. Then, she sat down on the couch and she ate dinner. Deciding to wait up for Ace, she just sat on the couch, but eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>45 minutes later<strong>

Ace walked inside his house, hoping that Deuce is already home. He walked to the living room and he saw her asleep on the couch. He took off his coat and tie and he set them on the armchair. He kneeled down beside Deuce and observed her sleeping face. It pained him to see that wad of gauze on her forehead and the small cuts on her beautiful face. He stroked her hair and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Suddenly, Deuce's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? What? Ace, when did you get home?" She asked.

"I just got home." He answered. Deuce simply nodded in understanding.

"Listen, babe, about what happened earlier, I'm sorry. I was just so stressed out and I took it out on you, but I didn't mean to say any of those things." Ace explained immediately. Deuce stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ace asked.

"Upstairs." She answered.

"Why?"

Deuce sighed and turned around to face him.

"Ace, when you said those things, that hurt me more than you could possibly imagine. It made me feel that I'm more of a problem for you instead of your wife." Deuce answered and she headed for the stairs. Ace followed her and pinned her against the wall. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against hers and he caught her in a passionate kiss. Afterwards, he separated from her and he put their foreheads together.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. Please, please, forgive me." Ace begged desperately. Deuce wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Ace, it's okay. I forgive you." Deuce whispered sincerely.

"Just don't leave me, please." Ace added.

"I will never leave you, Ace." Deuce replied. Ace separated from her and roughly claimed her lips. Then, he slipped his hands behind her legs and carried her bridal style to their room. He lies her down in their bed and he separates from her for awhile to take off his shoes. Afterwards, they continue to kiss each other. Ace pulled her tank top over her head as she unbuttoned his shirt. Ace nibbled her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. She undid the buckle on his belt and she unzipped his pants and he did the same with her jeans. He kissed her lips again as they discarded their pants. Then, they made sweet, passionate love **(AN: For the last time, I am NOT going into detail. I'm only 14! I'll go into detail when I want to!)**. After their climax, Ace looked deeply into his beloved's eyes. They were both sweating and panting. Ace took her hand and positioned it to his chest.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her while taking deep breaths. Deuce nodded in affirmation.

"That's my heart beating because of my love for you, Deuce. You're the driving force that's keeping me alive. My heart beats only for you. I love you so much." He said sincerely. Deuce leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too, Ace. You're my one and only. You're my Ace." Deuce replied lovingly.

"Promise me that you'll be mine only." Ace requested. Deuce smiled at him and replied:

"Only if you promise me the same."

"Of course. I promise that I'm yours only. I only have eyes for you." Ace declared lovingly.

"Then, I promise the same. I'll always be yours, Ace." Deuce replied and she kissed his forehead. Then, she positioned her head on his chest.

"Happy Valentine's day, Ace." She whispered lovingly in his ear. Ace cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"Happy Valentine's day, my love." He said, his voice was full of love. Deuce smiled and she positioned her head on his chest once more and she fell asleep. Ace stroked her hair and watched his wife sleep. He thanked the gods that they were able to resolve this obstacle. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and he fell asleep.

**AN: And that is chapter 7. Is the title, as well as the entire chapter, a bit, well, crappy? Please tell me, so I can think of better Chapter Titles and storylines. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Good News

**AN: Okay, so, Chapter 8 is here. I apologize if Chapter 7 is crappy but well, I'm trying my best here. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**

**Disclaimer: Just to be clear, I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0, or Square Enix.**

**Chapter VIII: Good News**

Deuce woke up the next morning. She looked up and saw Ace's adorable sleeping face. Smiling, she sat up and kissed his lips gently. When she was about to get up from the bed, Ace arms pulled her back. She shook her head, knowing that he was already awake.

"Ace, I got to get up." She whispered in his ear, but he only pulled her closer to him.

"Ace, let go." She said while giggling.

"No way." Ace replied jokingly. Then, he rolled over so that she was under him and he started kissing her neck.

"Ace, come on, I got to take a shower." She said as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

"No." Ace said childishly and he kissed her lips.

"Later." Deuce said and she kissed him again before finally breaking free from his hold and she headed to the bathroom. Ace sighed and looked at her fondly. Oh, how he loved his wife so much.

* * *

><p><strong>6 weeks later (AN: Sorry for the timeskips, but I'm kinda having a crisis here.)<strong>

6 wonderful weeks passed again and everything was going fine once more. Ace and Deuce visited Rain and told her that they've resolved their problem. Rain was so surprised at how fast it took that she fell off the ladder when she was fixing something on her roof, but nevertheless accepted it upon seeing how happy Deuce was, but she's still a _little_bit wary of Ace. John appeared in their dreams again and told Ace that he forgives him, and told them that something good is about to happen to them. Now, Deuce woke up feeling nauseous, so she immediately ran to the bathroom. Ace felt her move, so he followed her to the bathroom. He saw her throwing up in the toilet. Worried, he immediately ran up and kneeled beside her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It's probably just something I ate." Deuce replied. But, Ace didn't believe her.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances. Get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital." He declared and he walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. A few seconds later, Deuce walked out of the bathroom.

"Ace, it's 9 in the morning and it's your day-off, can't we just sleep in?" Deuce asked crankily as she plopped back in the bed.

"No, you're going." Ace said as he put his shirt on. Deuce groaned and she buried her head in the pillow.

"Rain's taking me out for coffee later. I want to sleep in for a while before she arrives." Deuce complained. Ace sighed. He was going to have to use the big gun now.

"Please, for me." Ace begged.

'Oh, he did not just go THERE.' Deuce thought. Ace always used this card **(AN: No pun intended, if that is a pun.)** whenever he can't get what he wants when it comes to her. The bright side is it was always for her well-being. Realizing, he was always going to keep on begging her to go, she finally relented and took a shower and got dressed, which consisted of a blue shirt, which says, 'Sorry, I'm taken' **(AN: My friend had a shirt like that.)**, jeans, and boots. Ace smiled when he saw the shirt. Deuce smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"What now?" She asked playfully. Ace chuckled and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, nothing, just glad you wore the shirt." Ace said while smiling goofily.

"How come?" Deuce asked playfully.

"Well, I have really hot wife and I'm pretty sure there are some guys who would like to have her for their own." Ace answered lovingly.

"May I ask who this wife is?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, I'm talking to her now." Ace replied while smiling. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go." Ace said and they walked out to the car. They drove in silence and from time to time, they would just talk about things.

"So, where did Rain get your car patched up?" Ace asked.

"I don't know, but she said she took it to a mechanic." Deuce replied.

"Tell you what, why don't I just buy you a new one?" Ace suggested as they stopped at the traffic light.

"No way, I love my car." Deuce whined.

"I'll buy you a new one of the same model, plus I didn't get you a birthday gift anyways." Ace said as he looked at her pleadingly

"Ace, I don't need a birthday gift. Just that you were there is fine with me." Deuce said. Ace gave her another look and she immediately knew what he was going to do.

"Please, for me. I feel really guilty for not getting you a birthday gift." Ace said. At this point, Deuce would've tried to refuse him, but after seeing that look on his face, she gave in like always.

"Fine." She said.

"YES!" He yelled happily and he drove once more once the traffic light turned green.

"I hate it when you say 'Please, for me' when I don't allow you to do things." Deuce said.

"It's for your own good, anyways." Ace replied while smiling.

"I know, but I still hate it when you do that." She said.

"That's because you always fall for my charm." Ace said teasingly as he pulled over the parking space in the hospital.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm attracted to my husband." She replied lovingly. Ace smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Deuce pulled away and smiled at him.

"Come on, let's go." Deuce said. They walked out of the car and headed inside. They approached the desk and Ace inquired with the nurse.

"Good morning, we have an appointment with Dr. Amy Williams." He said.

"Please, take a seat while I inform Dr. Williams that you have arrived." The nurse said kindly. A few minutes later, Dr. Williams came and greeted them. Then, she led them to her office.

"Now, Mrs. Regan, what have you been feeling lately?" She asked courteously. Ace walked out of the room for a while because he recently received a call from Rain.

"Um, well, recently, I've been feeling nauseous." Deuce answered politely.

"Uh, huh. Um…when was your last menstrual cycle?" Dr. Williams asked. Deuce tried to recall for a while before answering.

"A week before Valentine's day at February 6."

"When did it completely stop?" Dr. Williams asked her.

"February 11." Deuce answered.

"What else have you been feeling?"

"Frequent urination, and I feel like I'm having my period but I'm not." Deuce answered.

"Did you have your menstrual cycle for this month, Mrs. Regan?" Dr. Williams asked.

"No, I didn't actually." Deuce answered. Suddenly, Dr. Williams stopped taking notes.

"Forgive me for asking Mrs. Regan, but when was the last time had sexual intercourse with your husband?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Um…on Valentine's day." Deuce replied.

"Well, I think I know what's wrong, Mrs. Regan, but first I'll have to confirm it." Dr. Williams said.

"What do you think is wrong?" Deuce asked curiously.

"You may be pregnant again." She replied. Deuce's eyes widened with surprise.

"Now, now, let's check via ultrasound. It could just be hysterical pregnancy." Dr. Williams explained. Deuce simply stayed silent.

"Do you want your husband to be with you as we check?" Dr. Williams asked gently. Deuce simply nodded, completely at loss for words at what she just heard. She was snapped out of her reverie when Ace laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe, are you ready?" He asked her gently.

"Yeah." Deuce answered simply. She stood up and they walked to the other room connected to Dr. Williams' office, where she was hooking up the ultrasound machine.

"Are you ready?" She asked politely. Deuce simply nodded and Dr. Williams gestured to the chair **(AN: I have no idea what they call those chairs you sit on when you're having an ultrasound)**. Deuce sat on the chair and lifted her shirt up. Ace sat down beside her and held her hand tightly. Deuce could sense that Ace was nervous, since he wants to have a son or daughter so bad. Hell, they both do. Dr. Williams applied the gel on her stomach and dragged the wand along. Suddenly, they heard something; it was a heartbeat.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Regan, you're pregnant." She announced as she took a picture. Deuce looked at the ultrasound with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes." They answered at the same time. Dr. Williams looked at the screen for awhile and faced them again.

"It's a girl." She said. Deuce looked at the ultrasound once more and smiled.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for awhile." Dr. Williams said and she walked out.

Deuce looked at Ace, who was focused on the ultrasound and tears were silently coming out of his eyes.

"Ace, why are you crying?" She asked. Ace looked at her and shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." He replied.

"I know, I'm happy too." She said while smiling at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"We're finally going to have our own daughter." He whispered. A few minutes later, Dr. Williams came back.

"Doctor, is our child in any danger or something?" Ace asked anxiously.

"No, not at all. To avoid miscarriage, just avoid doing something very stressful and eat healthy foods." Dr. Williams explained.

"Can we leave now?" Deuce asked.

"Of course." Dr. Williams replied.

"Thank you, doctor." Ace said and they shook hands. After Dr. Williams handed them the ultrasound picture of their baby, they thanked her once more and they left. Then, they rode the car. But before he drove away, Ace looked at the ultrasound picture of his baby girl.

"Ace, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Deuce said.

"Nothing, I'm just excited. I'm going to be a father." He said while smiling widely. Deuce wrapped her arms around Ace and whispered in his ear,

"I'm excited too. I can't wait to see our baby."

Ace smiled at her and when she separated from him, he started the car and drove away.

**AN: That is Chapter 8! I'm sorry if it's crappy.**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet ups and Sunset

**AN: So, with Chapter 8 done, here is chapter 9! Enjoy, and please review.**

**Chapter IX: Meet ups, People from the past and Sunsets**

"Are you scared?" Deuce asked Ace.

"Scared about what, babe?" Ace asked.

"About being a father." Deuce replied sadly. Ace stopped when the Traffic light turned red. He sighed and took Deuce's hand and held it tightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't be a good father. I'm scared that I won't be able to give her all the love and attention she deserves." Ace answered.

"I'm scared too." Deuce answered.

"But do you remember what you said 6 years ago? That we'll always be together no matter what?" Ace asked her. Deuce nodded in confirmation.

"Then, that's exactly what we'll do. We'll stick together no matter what and we'll give our little girl all the love and attention she deserves." Ace said with a smile. Deuce smiled and she leaned up to kiss him. When they separated, the light turned green and Ace started driving once more.

"Why did Rain call?" Deuce asked curiously.

"She asked if you guys are still on for coffee. She said if you guys are, give her a call." Ace explained as he drove. Deuce nodded and immediately called Rain.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line spoke.

"Rain, hey, it's Deuce."

"Oh, hey, are we still on for coffee?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, sure." Deuce answered.

"Let's just meet at that coffee shop by the board walk we once went to with Rem and Queen." Rain said.

"Sure." Deuce answered and she hung up.

"Can you drop me off at that coffee shop by the board walk?" Deuce asked Ace.

"Sure." Ace answered. As they drove, they talked about what they could name their little girl.

"How about Sam?" Deuce asked.

"Sam? No, not really, I don't like it." Ace answered. He was just messing around with Deuce, he already knows what he wants to name their daughter and he has the feeling that she'll agree to it.

"Cassandra, how's that?" He asked.

"No, I don't like it." Deuce answered with a smile.

"You know what, why don't we just continue this later?" Ace suggested.

"Okay, fine." Deuce said. Ace stopped by the traffic light again.

"So, did your parents know about the accident?" He asked a bit nervously. What the hell, he has every right to be nervous. If her father finds out that he was the indirect cause of why she had that accident, they'd be super pissed that they'll take her away from him. At least, that was what her father said on their wedding day. Regardless, he doesn't want her to be taken away from him. As far as he knows, it would kill him if she's taken away from him.

"Ace, it was on TV, of course they would know." Deuce told him.

"No, I meant, do they know what caused you to be there?" Ace asked her.

"Rain said they don't. She managed to cover up for you because she wanted us to try and resolve it." She answered. Apparently, she didn't want to recall that event.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." He said apologetically as he drove when the traffic light turned green. He managed to hide it pretty good, but he was still blaming himself for what happened to her.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't blame you for anything." Deuce said as Ace pulled to a stop by the coffee shop. Ace looked at her with a sad look, then he hugged her tightly.

"You know I would never let anything bad happen to you, right?" He whispered tenderly.

"I know that." She answered. Ace separated from her and gave her a kiss.

"I got to go." Deuce said.

"Okay, take care, alright. I love you." He reminded her.

"Alright, I will. I love you too." She replied. When she was about to open the door, Ace gripped her wrist.

"Hang on, take this." He said and he handed Deuce her jacket.

"It's cold out, so take the jacket. Wouldn't want to get the two of you sick, right." He said.

"You're right. Thanks." Deuce said as she wore it. Ace leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered once more.

"I love you too." She replied and she hopped out of the car.

Deuce entered the coffee shop and she saw Rain by the outdoor tables at the back. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, jeans, sneakers, and her black hunting vest. Hanging on her neck was her camera. Deuce approached her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Rain."

"Hey, Deuce." Rain greeted her with a hug.

"I'm guessing you picked this spot because it has the best view of the beach?" Deuce guessed.

"You know me too well." Rain replied with a smile.

"Well, what do you expect? We lived under the same roof for a few years." Deuce replied.

"Yeah, because you went to the Peristylium and after you graduated, you and Ace started living together even before you guys got married so, yeah, I'd say few years." Rain said with a smile in her face.

"You sure it was few years?" Deuce asked.

"I was 10 when you started attending the Peristylium, you were 8 back then. And before my parents even died, I was always at your house because most of the time, they were always on business trips together, so yeah, you can say I already lived there." Rain said.

"Yeah, you're right." Deuce said, giving up.

"Plus, the visits, the weekends, the holidays, the vacations, I can keep on dictating if you'd like." Rain mocked.

"Okay, okay, you're right." Deuce said while laughing.

"Do you want something?" Rain said.

"Chocolate frappuccino and a cake, please." Deuce answered. Rain left and ordered a chocolate frappuccino, a cappuccino and two cakes. She handed Deuce her drink and cake and took the other cake for herself. Rain took some pictures of the ocean while they talked.

"Hey, what cover story did you tell my parents when I had that accident?" Deuce asked.

"Didn't have to, I simply told them that you were visiting Ace at the office and you were on your way home when you got hit." Rain answered.

"Did they ask why I was crying?" Deuce asked anxiously.

"No, they didn't. They figured you and Ace must've had a fight, but they said they understand. Every married couple has their bad days." Rain replied calmly.

"Thanks for trying to cover for us, Rain." Deuce said.

"No problem. I wanted the two of you to try and resolve it anyways." Rain answered with a smile.

"Anyways, I have something to tell you." Deuce said.

"Hang on. Holy crap! Is that Rem and Queen?" Rain asked while pointing at two women. They were both talking and two strollers were beside them. The woman with short lilac hair was wearing a red shirt with a smiley face, jeans and boots, while the woman with long black hair was wearing a green shirt, cargo pants and sneakers.

"I don't know, I can't see them, but they do look like Rem and Queen." Deuce said while she squinted.

"Hang on, I have an idea." Rain said and she grabbed her phone, which looked different from what she used.

"You got a new phone?" Deuce asked.

"No, I have two phones. One for patients to call me and the other is for family and friends. I'm going to call Rem on the patient phone, if that woman picks up, it's Rem." Rain said. She dialed Rem's number on the patient phone and she just left it on the table. True enough, the woman with short hair answered. Rain took a picture of them and she ended the call.

"That doesn't prove anything." Deuce said with a smile. Rain gave her a 'challenge accepted' look.

"I'm going to call Queen. If the other woman picks up, it's Queen." Rain said while she dialed Queen's number on the patient phone. Again, the black haired woman picked up. Rain took a few pictures of them before she ended the call. Rain looked at Deuce with a smug look on her face.

"Okay, fine, you win." Deuce said.

"Do you want to invite them over?" Rain asked as she took pictures of them.

"Yeah, sure, I'll also tell them what I'm about to tell you." Deuce answered.

"I'll text them over. Do you want to screw around with them first?" Rain asked mischievously.

"Please, I dare you to screw around with them first." Deuce answered daringly.

"Challenge accepted." Rain said while she crossed her arms **(AN: Imagine this: 9gag's 'challenge accepted' meme)**. Then she started texting Rem and Queen on her real phone.

"What did you text them?" Deuce asked.

"I asked them where they are." She answered while taking pictures again. A few seconds later, text messages from both Rem and Queen arrived.

"What did they say?" Deuce asked curiously.

"Rem answered 'I'm in the boardwalk with Camille, Queen and Kara' while Queen answered 'At the boardwalk with Kara, Rem and Camille. Why?' "Rain said while smiling widely.

"I'm going to reply, 'Are you guys sitting in a bench in front of the coffee shop?'" Rain said while texting. By this time, they were both giggling like there's no tomorrow. Another few seconds passed and another text message arrived from both Rem and Queen. Rain checked it and started laughing.

"Rem said 'Yeah, we are' while Queen replied with 'Yeah, we are. How did you know?' "She said in between laughs, Deuce also started laughing with her.

"I'm going with 'You might want to look at the coffee shop's outdoor tables.'" Rain said in between laughs. They waited for a few seconds and when they looked their way and spotted them, Rain and Deuce started laughing so hard. Rem and Queen approached them with exasperated looks on their faces.

"Oh my god, that is the best joke I have ever pulled." Rain said while laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." Queen said sarcastically as she sat beside Rain.

"Why did you have to go and pull a joke like that?" Rem asked as she sat between Rain and Deuce.

"Take a chill pill would you. Deuce wanted to tell me something and I saw you and she wanted to invite you over and we…well, we decided to screw around with you guys for a while." Rain answered while giggling. Rem and Queen just looked at them both with a look that says '_Are you kidding me?'_

"Anyways, you guys want something?" Rain asked.

"Cappuccino for me." Queen said while she tended to a sleeping Kara.

"I'll have a frappuccino." Rem said as she greeted Camille, who just woke up.

"You guys want cake?" Rain asked them. Rem and Queen thought about it for a while before answering.

"If you insist." Rem answered.

"Okay, fine, I'll buy you cake." Rain said and she walked back in. A few minutes later, she came back with their orders.

"So, Deuce, what do you want to tell us?" Rain asked.

"Rain, you might be surprised at this but…I'm pregnant." She said. Rain, who was eating her cake, was so surprised that she started choking on it. Rem and Queen started pounding her on the back and eventually, she managed to swallow it.

"Mother of God, that thing almost dropped in my windpipe!" Rain exclaimed. Then, she looked at Deuce with a surprised look.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Deuce simply said nothing and she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brown envelope. Then, she handed it to Rain.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it and find out." Deuce said as she took a bite of her cake. Rain opened it and saw the ultrasound picture.

"Wow! I think I see the head." Rain stated. Rem and Queen also looked at it. Rain handed them the picture and just drank her cappuccino

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Rem asked curiously.

"Girl." Deuce answered.

"How much are you willing to bet that I'll spoil that kid rotten?" Rain asked mischievously as she took a bite of her cake.

"I don't have to, I know you will." Deuce answered as she sipped her frappuccino.

"How far along are you?" Queen asked as she handed the picture back to Deuce.

"6 weeks." Deuce answered as she pocketed the ultrasound picture again. Then, they looked at Queen, who apparently was trying to figure out when exactly did Deuce conceive.

"I'm starting to worry. Do we snap her out of it?" Rain asked.

"Nah, I say we leave her that way. There was a time when Nine snapped her out of thinking during our Peristylium days, she summoned her saber and started chasing him around, trying to stab him." Rem explained.

"That bad, huh?" Rain said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, baby Camille, who was playing with her toy a few seconds earlier, started whimpering.

"Mama."

"Was Machina there when she said her first words?" Deuce asked upon hearing Camille talk.

"Yeah, he was there." Rem answered as she carried Camille.

"Can she walk?" Rain asked as she took a picture of Rem and Camille.

"She can but not without adult support." Rem answered. Suddenly, Camille pointed at Rain.

"Why is she pointing at me?" Rain asked curiously.

"Rain, she just likes you. Take a chill pill." Rem answered. Rain was obviously annoyed because Rem seemed to be mocking her.

"Hey, I have an idea. Rem, why don't you let Rain hold Camille?" Deuce suggested. Rain, who was taking a sip of her cappuccino, sputtered violently on her drink.

"No! No! I'm not holding that baby." Rain said sternly.

"Why not? Come on, you never even held a baby before. What if your niece comes along?" Deuce complained.

"Look, not that I don't want to hold the baby, because I do, but I'm scared of dropping it." Rain countered.

"Oh, come on, you'll be fine." Rem said and she handed Camille to Rain.

"No." Rain complained. She looked at Camille and Camille was playing with her necklace. Camille looked at her with her innocent green eyes.

"Hi there." Rain said. Okay, she is totally freaking out. Camille laughed and grabbed her nose.

"Hey, stop that." Rain said and she pulled Camille's hand of her nose. Camille started playing with her necklace again.

"See, you're doing fine." Rem stated cheerfully.

"Yeah. She looks a lot like you, Rem, except for the, you know, eyes." Rain stated.

"Yeah, she got that from Machina." Rem replied as she ate her cake. Suddenly, Queen blurted something out,

"I got it!"

"Really? Took you that long?" Rain asked.

"Oh, trust me Rain, you're probably not going to like this." Queen stated.

"Try me." Rain dared.

"Deuce conceived around the week during Valentine's day." Queen said. Rem stayed silent while Rain almost dropped Camille.

"No, I didn't conceive around the week during Valentine's day, I conceived ON Valentine's day." Deuce said.

"Oh, come on, do you have to blurt that out?" Rain complained.

"Told you." Queen said smugly.

"Hey, stop that." Rain reprimanded Camille, who was chewing her necklace. Rain took the necklace from Camille. Suddenly, Camille yawned and dropped her head on Rain's shoulder and a few seconds later, she was asleep.

"Aw, she likes you, Rain." Rem pointed out.

"Okay, buddy, back to mommy you go." Rain said and she handed the sleeping Camille back to Rem.

"How old is she?" Queen asked as she ate her cake.

"She is turning 10 months tomorrow, March 30. Kara just turned 9 months 2 days ago right, on the 27th?" Rem asked as she drank her cappuccino.

"Yup, she did." Queen replied.

"What about King and Sice's little boy, Adam, how old is he?" Rain asked curiously.

"He just turned a year old on the 17th." Queen answered.

"You know, I'd hate to break up this age calculation, but I have to." Deuce said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Queen asked as she ate the last of her cake.

"That guy over there, not only is he familiar but he seems to be eyeing Rain." Deuce pointed out cautiously. Rain looked over her shoulder and when she turned away from him, she looked kinda shaken up, which is weird because almost nothing shakes up Rain Dandridge.

"You're right, Deuce, he is familiar." Rain said as she drank her cappuccino.

"Why? Who is he?" Rem asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but he kinda looks like Rain's ex-boyfriend, Damon Hart, from her freshman year in college." Deuce said. When she heard that, Queen sputtered on her cappuccino.

"No way! You had a boyfriend?" Queen asked.

"Yeah, I did. The guy's a first class jackass. Asked me out on a date, stood me up in the town square and cheated on me." Rain explained, then she ate the last of her cake.

"Now, you guys see why she wouldn't date." Deuce said.

"Oh, crap, he's approaching." Rem pointed out.

"Okay, keep calm, I'm going to play this cool." Rain said. Finally, the man approached them.

"Hi, forgive me for asking a weird question, but you wouldn't happen to be Rain Dandridge, right? The world-renowned psychologist?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." Rain answered politely, though it seemed forced.

"Well, that's funny, because I used to date a Rain Dandridge during my freshman year in college, you wouldn't happen to be her also, right?" He asked, though it seemed like a trick question. He seemed to know that it was her. Seeing no way out of it, Rain sighed in defeat.

"Hi, Damon." She said.

"I knew it." He said smugly. Rain gave him her death glare but he seemed to be unfazed by it.

"What do you want?" Rain asked deadly.

"Oh, simple, how about dinner tomorrow night?" He asked smoothly.

"In your dreams." Rain deadpanned as she drank the last of her cappuccino.

"Okay, how about setting me up with one of these ladies, I'm pretty sure their single." He said nonchalantly. They all laughed their heads off as a result.

"Take a hike, bozo." Rain told him.

"What?" He asked, clearly offended.

"You heard me, take a hike." Rain repeated while giggling.

"Why?"

"Oh, you seemingly can't take a hint, can't you? As if the strollers weren't give aways." Rain said while laughing.

"What do you mean?" Oh, he was persistent. Now, Rain was exasperated.

"They're married, take a hike. And no, I'm not setting you up with Deuce, because she's also married." Rain said angrily.

"Oh, yeah, where is Deuce by the way?" He asked. Rain was getting fed up with him, so she grabbed his head and steered it to where Deuce is sitting.

"Hey, Deuce, remember me?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Married and pregnant, dude, Married and pregnant." Rain said and she let go of his head.

"Okay, okay." He said giving up and he left, but not before winking at Rain. A few minutes of silence passed before Rem spoke up again.

"That went well." She said sheepishly.

"Oh, the nerve of the guy! Asking me out to dinner as if he didn't know why I broke up with him. Like he didn't cheat on me." Rain said angrily.

"Rain, calm down alright. He's gone." Deuce said and she put a hand on Rain's arm.

"You're right, sorry, guys." Rain said apologetically.

"It's okay." Queen replied. Then, they just sat there talking and eating for a few more minutes until suddenly, Kara started crying.

"Oh, sweetie, stop crying. Mommy's here." Queen whispered to Kara as she tried to calm her down. When she finally did, she just sat in her mother's lap chewing at her hand.

"Hey, Queen!" Rain called to her and when Queen saw her holding her camera, she smiled and Rain took a picture of Queen and Kara. Then, Kara pointed at Deuce.

"Hey, I have an idea, Queen, why don't you let Deuce hold Kara?" Rain suggested mischievously.

"What? No." Deuce said.

"Come on, you never held a baby before, what if your daughter comes along?" Rain asked mockingly.

"Come on, Deuce, you'll do fine." Queen said and she handed Kara to Deuce. Kara started playing on Deuce's lap.

"Ooh, look, it's the sunset." Rem pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I've been waiting for since 12 in the afternoon." Rain said.

"You guys want to go sit in that bench?" Deuce asked as Kara gripped her finger.

"Okay, sure." Rain said. Rain dropped a few gil on the table and they headed for the bench. They just sat down there and Rain took pictures of the sunset.

"Hey, Queen, Kara fell asleep. What do I do?" Deuce asked worriedly.

"Oh, just put her on the stroller." Queen said and Deuce did.

"Why is it that your kids are always sleeping?" Rain asked while she took another picture of the sunset.

"Nah, they woke up early." Rem answered.

"Okay." Rain said. The suns rays were starting to intensify, so she wore her aviator glasses. She took more pictures of the sunset before it completely disappeared.

"That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Rem said in complete awe.

"I know. You should see the sunrise." Rain said, a smirk playing on her lips. Then, she moved on and took pictures of the sleeping babies.

"Hey, head's up, Rain, there's a guy staring at you." Queen pointed out.

"What?" Rain asked and when she saw a man with short blond hair about her age looking at her, and she can't believe it. He was wearing a brown coat, a grey shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. She took off her aviator glasses and she just stared at him.

"Rain, who is it?" Rem asked worriedly.

"It's James." She replied.

"Who's James?" Queen asked this time.

"Her best friend from College. Lot's of people thought there was something going on between them, I mean, they pretty much have a lot in common. He likes photography, she likes photography, he plays the piano, she plays the piano, etc." Deuce explained.

"Yeah, whatever, he probably doesn't recognize me." Rain said.

"Oh, please, you're the world renowned psychologist, I'm pretty sure he remembers you." Deuce countered.

"Whatever." Rain said and she took pictures of Camille.

"He's approaching." Rem said.

"Just ignore him." Rain said.

A few seconds later, the said man approached them.

"Rain? Rain Dandridge?"

Rain stopped taking pictures of Camille and looked at him.

"Yeah, that's me." She said while eyeing him cautiously.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. You're James Ford, right. We were best friends in college." Rain said. By now, Deuce, Queen, and Rem were giggling.

"You remembered. Do you remember the pranks we pulled on the teachers?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I remember our field trip where we would skydive from an airship, the 'I'm a homo' on the principal's parachute was the best." Rain said. Suddenly, Queen and Rem stopped giggling. They were surprised at Rain's notoriety.

"Yeah, it was." James said. Suddenly, Rain's phone started ringing, so did Deuce's phone, and Queen's and Rem's.

"Guys, did you-Ace said that Headmaster Chival and Professor Kurasame wants us at the Peristylium, now. Even me." Rain said.

"You got that message too?" Rem asked and Rain nodded.

"If Headmaster Chival and Professor Kurasame want us there, we should go." Queen said. Rain faced James once more with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Rain said apologetically.

"No, no, it's okay." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Rain said and when they walked away, James called her again.

"Hey, do you want to grab some dinner some time?" He asked nervously, blood rising to his face.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She asked cautiously.

"In a way, yes." He replied.

"Okay, sure. I'll tell you when I can meet up with you." Rain replied.

"Great, um, just call me." James said and he handed Rain a calling card.

"Got to run, see you around." Rain said and she followed Deuce and the others.

"So, what happened?" Rem asked mischievously.

"He asked me out." Rain deadpanned. Rem and Deuce started squealing.

"You guys might want to stop that, you'll wake up the babies." Rain said.

"What did you say?" Deuce asked.

"I said I'll call him when we can hang out." She replied.

"Okay, okay, let's go. I'm pretty sure they're waiting for us." Queen said. The others nodded and they headed back to their cars to go to the Peristylium. Now, they're thinking about what might've came up that they're needed their, but whatever it is, it's probably bad news.

But little do they know, they are right.

**AN: So that is Chapter 9 and well…yeah. As usual, sorry if it's crappy. If you have any problems, tell me via Private Message. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Car chase and Bad news

**AN: Now, with Chapter 9 done, here is chapter 10. Please forgive me if this'll be crappy, but I'm still recovering from my Biology report and my rhinitis just acted up a few days ago so my brain is still a bit…well, hazy. Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who will review.**

**Chapter X: Car chase and Bad News**

Once they got to their cars, Rain and Deuce helped Queen and Rem with the babies' things. They were surprised that their cars were parked very close to one another.

"Okay, so, let's meet each other in the Peristylium." Rain said and they nodded. Then, they rode their cars, with Deuce riding with Rain. As they got on the road, Rain's phone started ringing. Rain noticed that the caller ID said 'Queen' so, she pressed the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rain! We're in conference mode with Rem." Queen said.

"Why are we in conference mode?" Deuce asked curiously.

"Why do you think they need us back at the Peristylium?" Rem asked them.

"I don't know. But I'm willing to bet it is not good news." Rain answered.

"I called Nine a few minutes ago and he said he didn't know either. I hate not knowing." Queen said, sighing.

"Don't think too much, Queen, you're driving a car. You tend to space out when- whoa! Watch it ass wipe!" Rem yelled over the phone. They were surprised at what she just said. Rem hardly curses.

"Rem, language, please, you have a baby on board and you're on the phone with Queen! The kids could pick that up easily." Rain complained.

"Sorry, it's just some jerk nearly sideswiped me." She replied.

"Still, don't say- hey! Same jerk nearly sideswiped me." Queen said as they stopped by the traffic light.

"Hold your horses Queen, where is he?" Rain asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's kind of the problem, he's right behind you." Queen answered. Rain looked at her rearview mirror and there was a black pickup truck behind them and the driver was wearing black sunglasses and a handkerchief around his face. Being in the military for three years, Rain knew that when you see someone like that on a normal day without any war going on, you immediately suspect them.

"Deuce, buckle your seatbelt now." Rain ordered sternly as she kept her eyes on the rearview mirror and she was revving the engine.

"Why?" She asked, panicking was starting to rise within her.

"Just do it." Rain answered her as she shifted her eyes from the rearview mirror to the traffic light. Deuce immediately buckled her seatbelt.

"Guys, what's going on?" Queen asked worriedly.

"I want you guys to go to the Peristylium ahead of us. Just tell them we'll be running a bit late." Rain ordered as she revved the engine once again.

"What? Why?" Rem asked.

"Just do it!" Rain yelled and she immediately started driving as fast as she could as soon as the traffic light turned green. They saw the car following them and they saw Rem and Queen going ahead of them. Rain switched to the second lane hoping that the car would stop following them but unfortunately, it stayed on the same lane and it grabbed the chance to start ramming the car.

"This guy just doesn't give up doesn't he?" Rain said and she rammed the car back. Luckily, there aren't too many cars around. The car rammed them really hard this time and Rain hit her head on the window, causing a wound and blood started pouring down.

"Rain, can't you just look for a way to get out? God, you are always looking for a fight!" Deuce yelled at her. Okay, that was the mood swings and the panic talking.

"I'm trying!" Rain yelled. Suddenly, Deuce's phone started ringing; it was Ace. She immediately answered it.

"Ace?"

"Where are you guys? Rem and Queen said you're in trouble and they were speeding as if they were racing." Ace said in a panicked voice.

"We are in trouble! Some ass is ramming our car non-stop and Rain is ramming it back while trying to get out of the scuffle!" Deuce explained in a frightened voice. By now, the window in Rain's car was smashed and her left hand was bleeding, as well as small cuts on her face.

"What? What's going on now?" Ace asked worriedly.

"Um…it hit us again and it doesn't look like he's stopping anytime. Ace, I'm scared!" Deuce said as she cried.

"Look, over there! That could be our ticket to stop this!" Rain said as she pointed towards a car that was stopped at due to the red traffic light.

"Come on, you son of a bitch." Rain said and when she was only few inches away from the car, she moved to the next lane just in time as the next car tried to ram them again, but instead he hit the stopped car. Rain stopped by the corner to look at the scene. The driver of the pickup got out of the car and ran towards the opposite direction. Rain tried to go after him but after Deuce pulled her back and she saw her beloved cousin's tear stained face, she decided not to and instead started driving once more.

"Deuce? How are you guys doing?" Ace asked worriedly over the phone.

"We managed to get away. We're on our way and you might want to call a doctor there because Rain is banged up pretty bad." She replied.

"Okay, just get here fast and in one piece alright." Ace said desperately.

"We will. I love you." Deuce answered.

"I love you too." Ace replied and Deuce hung up. She looked over at Rain, who was wincing in pain and she was starting to become pale. If they don't get to the Peristylium fast, the blood loss is going to get to her. Rain sensed her worried look and sighed.

"Open the glove compartment. Take the vacuum flask, the rag and the bottle of pills." Rain ordered her. Deuce opened it and took everything that Rain said.

"Now, pour the water on the rag. Don't worry, it's cold water." Rain explained. Deuce did so and handed the rag to her. Rain pressed the rag to her forehead.

"That should stop the bleeding for a while. Now, give me two of those pills." Rain said and Deuce did so and handed her two white pills. Rain popped them in her mouth and Deuce made her drink from the flask.

"Thanks." She said as they drove on the bridge to the Peristylium's Island. As they got nearer, Deuce noticed that Rain was struggling to stay conscious. She kept on blinking and she looked like she was about to barf.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Rain said with a pained expression. Finally, they reached the gates of the Peristylium, where the others were waiting by their cars with Professor Kurasame. Cinque, who is 8 months pregnant, and Cater were playing with Kara and Camille while Seven, Jack, Sice and King was teaching Adam how to walk. Rain stepped on the brakes suddenly, making them skid to a halt and Rain lost consciousness. She dropped on the wheel and the others immediately ran up to them. Rem and Queen ran up to Rain while Ace helped Deuce out of the car. Ace immediately hugged his wife, who was trembling with fear.

"Are you alright? God, I was so scared." He said, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm alright." She replied. Suddenly, Queen yelled something out.

"Oh, god! She's burning up! Get her to a doctor!" She ordered with a panicked voice. Jack and Eight immediately helped her up, but Rain was struggling to walk. Suddenly, a man came up to them and Deuce, Rem and Queen immediately noticed him as James.

"James! What are you doing here?" Deuce asked.

"You know him?" Ace asked.

"He's Rain's best friend in college." Deuce answered.

"I'm the new doctor here, Deuce." James said as he inspected Rain's injuries.

"Damn, the blood loss is getting to her. We have to get her to the infirmary." James declared and he took Rain in his arms and he took off for the infirmary. Ace and Deuce immediately followed him while the others headed for the Headmaster's office.

When they got to the infirmary, James immediately set Rain on one of the beds. Ace and Deuce sat beside her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Deuce asked, worried for her dear cousin.

"Yeah, luckily, she doesn't need a blood transfusion." James answered as he patched Rain's wounds up. Afterwards, Rain's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" She asked as she rubbed her face.

"You're in the Peristylium's infirmary." James answered her. Rain looked at him with surprise written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" Rain asked curiously and she was wearing a smile on her face, which made the three of them think if she had a concussion or she was on crack.

"I'm the new doctor here." James answered as if it was common sense.

"Fair enough." Was the only reply they heard from her. Rain stood up but she could hardly keep herself balanced. James managed to catch her before she hit her head again.

"Here, put this on your head to keep your temperature down." James instructed her and he handed her an ice pack. Rain took it with a grateful smile and she started blushing like crazy. Ace and Deuce noticed it and just stood there looking amused.

"Well, they're probably waiting for us, so…let's go." Rain said as she pressed the pack to her head and walked out the infirmary. Ace and Deuce followed her immediately.

When they got to the headmaster's office, the others were already waiting for them. The three of them sat on the last couch. Rain, still feeling as if a chocobo kicked her on the head, set the ice pack on the armrest and buried her face in it. Kurasame and the headmaster entered the office and everyone except Rain looked up in wonder.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why we called you back here." The headmaster began. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news." He added and he handed Rain an envelope. Rain took the paper inside of it and read its contents aloud.

_To the Rubrum Government,_

_Thanks to your army's efforts, Milites lost the war 7 years ago. Now, we will take revenge. We will kill your youngest lieutenant and your precious Class Zero as well as their children and the people closest to them. You have our word._

Rain finished reading it and handed the paper back to Kurasame. Kurasame took it and set the paper back on the desk. He looked around and saw that his former students had looks of fear and anger.

"Who sent it?" Nine asked. His voice had a tone of anger and a bit of fear in it and his glare was active. Hell, if looks could kill, the whole of Oriense would be destroyed by now. But the others could tell that he was scared for his wife and daughter.

"Didn't say." Rain answered and she winced in pain. "If I know Milites soldiers, they're men of their word." She added.

"Why would they wait seven years to come and attack us?" Queen asked Kurasame. But before he can give an answer, Rain intervened.

"They obviously needed time to prepare. Replenish their forces." She answered and The Headmaster nodded.

"They can go after you anytime. We called you here so you can be aware of this new threat. They will go after you because you stopped Aulstyne and saved Oriense, they will go after Rain because she was made a lieutenant at 18 and she was responsible for taking intel from them, enabling us to hit their weak spots. And now that she's 23, they're afraid that she'll enlist again." The headmaster explained.

"I'm 24." Rain complained. Deuce shook her head. Rain always did hate it when people forget how old she really is.

"That's true. She turned 24 last year. She's turning 25 this year." Deuce said before anyone could even ask.

"Anyways, be aware from now on. Danger could come at you anytime." Kurasame said. They all nodded in confirmation.

"You may leave now." The headmaster said and they all stood up and left.

"Rain, you stay. We have to talk to you." Kurasame ordered her. Rain signaled for them to go and they did but Deuce, Ace and the rest of them except for Rem, Machina, King, Sice, Queen and Nine listened by the door.

"What is it, headmaster?" They heard Rain ask.

"Rain, we called you back because we want you to enlist again." Kurasame said. Rain gasped.

"No, I swore to the Fal'cies that after my final mission three years ago, I would leave the army completely." Rain replied.

"It's only until we take down the remnants of the former Milites army." Kurasame answered.

"You want me to do what? Lead men to their deaths once again? Last time I did that, five of my men, my friends died because I was too weak to save them." Rain countered furiously. Deuce remembered that day. Rain came back from a mission battered, bruised but most of all broken. Behind her walking that day, were men carrying five coffins, each covered with the Suzaku flag. Rain held herself responsible for their deaths because her men saved her from Milites soldiers. She was surrounded by tons and they saved her by killing the soldiers but they were too wounded to be saved. After that, Rain entered a state of depression and trauma and had a really bad case of survivor's guilt that she went into therapy for a few months. She recovered eventually, but the guilt never faded. When Deuce asked her about it, Rain explained everything and ended bitterly with the words; 'I was the leader. I was supposed to look out for them and save them when needed, but instead I failed and they saved me. To save one life, Etro needed five'

After that incident, Rain was honorably discharged from duty, which was the exact same time that she was planning to leave and the funeral of her comrades. Rain attended their funerals but she stayed far since she was too ashamed to show herself to the soldiers' families. Eventually, she made peace with the families who made it clear to her that she wasn't responsible for their deaths. It helped Rain a bit but she felt that the only way to find her friends justice was by killing the person who was in charge of the operation at the time. Deuce snapped out of her musings when she heard Kurasame speak up again.

"If you enlist once again, you can end this once and for all and maybe find the person who was in charge of that base where your men died. You'll be promoted to captain." He explained. Rain sighed and it seems like she was hesitating.

"It'll be a chance to protect them." The headmaster said. Deuce gasped, he seriously can't be using that card. He knows that they were her weak spot. Rain has personal loyalty; she is willing to give her life up for her family and friends.

"I don't want to do it anymore, but I don't want to keep them at harms way." Rain said. Deuce sighed and face palmed; she knew what Rain's answer was going to be.

"I'll do it." She replied. Deuce hit her head on the door; she didn't want Rain to leave; she wanted her here for when she gives birth. Deuce peeked at the keyhole and saw Kurasame handing Rain her old gladius and a box. Rain opened the box and she seemed surprised at what she saw.

"Two silver bars." Rain said.

"Congratulations, Captain. You'll be leaving in a month." Kurasame said. Rain nodded and she walked to the door. Unfortunately, they couldn't get away in time and Rain opened the door, making them fall down from where they were standing.

"How much did you guys hear?" Rain asked them. Cinque looked up at her with a frightened expression.

"A lot." She admitted. All of them groaned in annoyance; one of the most annoying things about Cinque was that she caves in too easily.

"Alright, fine, you caught me. Now get off my pregnant cousin." Rain ordered them.

"You're pregnant too?" Cater asked as they got off Deuce. Rain helped Deuce and Ace up and Deuce nodded.

"Yeah, why? Are you?" Deuce asked Cater. Cater nodded in confirmation and Eight wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yup, 2 months, how about you?" Cater asked.

"A month and a half." Deuce answered and she yawned all of a sudden.

"We better get home." Ace said and Deuce nodded.

"Bye guys." Deuce said and she, Ace and Rain left.

"So, you're really leaving aren't you?" Deuce asked Rain. Rain nodded and Deuce pouted again. Rain rolled her eyes, knowing that Deuce obviously wanted to talk about it.

"Ace, why don't you wait in the car? Deuce wants to talk." Rain said and Ace nodded and he got on the car.

"Okay, Deuce, what's your problem now? You're acting like the time I told you I was leaving the first time." Rain said. Suddenly, Deuce started sniffling.

"It's just…you're leaving again. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with us and be here when I give birth." Deuce said while crying. She loved Rain dearly like any sister would and one of the things that scares her is Rain's death.

"Look, I know you want me around, I really do. But I want to end this once and for all as well and maybe find my friends some justice." Rain said and she approached her cousin.

"But what if you can't find him? You're going to spend the rest of your life trying find him and kill him?" Deuce snapped at her. Rain was taken aback at what she said and simply let it pass.

"I promise I will be here when you give birth." Rain said in an effort to stop her cousin from crying. Luckily, she did and Deuce looked up at her with a tear stained face.

"You will?" She asked and Rain nodded in confirmation. Deuce hugged her tightly and Rain hugged her back. Then, Rain separated from her and patted her head.

"Now, go on. Get some rest." Rain ordered her and she nodded and walked back to Ace's car and hopped on as Rain entered her own car, which was now dented really bad.

"What was that all about?" Ace asked his wife as he wiped the tears from her face but she simply shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's just go home." Deuce requested. Ace nodded and they drove away from the Peristylium.

**AN: Arghh! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I've been busy and I entered a state of depression for a while. So sorry. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Names and Bad Dreams

**AN: Ookay, now that Chapter X is done, here is chapter XI.**

**Chapter XI: Baby Names and Bad Dreams**

After they got home, Ace and Deuce did their daily routine once again. They had dinner after taking a shower and they talked about possible names for their little girl but so far, they still haven't agreed on one. Now, they sat on the canopy swing in their backyard, watching the stars since Ace removed the swing's canopy.

"How about Maxine?" Deuce asked her husband as he lay on her lap.

"Hmmm…I like it, but I don't think it's the right name for our baby." He answered Deuce nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I have one." Ace said. Deuce looked at him curiously, eager to hear his suggestion.

"What?" She asked him in her cute voice. Ace smiled up at his adorable wife and sat up.

"Piper." He replied.

"Piper? I kinda like it." She replied.

"What do you mean 'kinda'? It's the perfect name." He said.

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Deuce asked him curiously and she tilted her head once again. Like she always did when they were 16.

"It means flute-player. I mean, who knows, maybe when we send her to the Peristylium someday, she'll also use a flute like her mother once did." Ace said with his boyish smile. Deuce moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're sweet and you're right. It is perfect." Deuce said. Ace smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you so much." He said in between kisses. Deuce laughed and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too." She replied when they separated. Suddenly, she yawned. Ace noticed that she looked like she needed some sleep immediately.

"Want to go to bed?" He asked her and she nodded immediately. Ace, being the dutiful and responsible husband and soon-to-be father, captured her in a bridal style carry and headed for their bedroom, despite his wife's protests that she can walk there by herself. When they got there, Ace finally set her down and after thanking him, Deuce headed for the bathroom. She came out wearing only a white night gown and while she was in the bathroom, Ace took the time to change into track pants. Deuce crawled under the cover and Ace took his shirt off and crawled under the covers with her.

"Good Night. I love you." He whispered tenderly in her ear.

"I love you too, Ace. Good Night." She replied and she kissed his forehead. Ace smiled at her and kissed her flat stomach, where their child is.

"Good Night, Piper. We love you." He whispered. Then, he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dream Sequence*<strong>

Ace found himself in an OR in the hospital. He saw Deuce lying down on the bed and she was holding his hand tightly.

"Okay, Deuce just a little more and you'll get to see your baby." The doctor said. Deuce looked at Ace and smiled. Ace smiled back at her, albeit forcefully and he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. Ace kissed her forehead and held her hand tightly once again.

"Just a little more, babe." He whispered tenderly.

"Okay, Deuce, just one big one." The doctor ordered. Deuce nodded and held Ace's hand tightly.

"1…2…3…! Push!" The doctor ordered. Deuce pushed as hard as she can while screaming and afterwards, they heard their daughter crying as the doctors took her away to be cleaned and checked. Deuce fell back on the bed and she let go of Ace's hand and she took deep breaths.

"How is she, Ace?" She asked weakly. Ace just stood there, staring at their daughter like an idiot as he was mesmerized by how perfect and angel-like she is.

"She's perfect. Just like her mother." He replied as tears rolled down his face. He looked back at his wife, who smiled weakly at him.

"Good." She whispered weakly and she fell unconscious. Suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping. Ace immediately started shaking his wife, trying to get her to wake up.

"Deuce? Deuce, wake up!" He yelled at her. He was panicking as the doctors tried to revive her. One of the nurses pulled him away from her.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you step away from her for awhile." He requested. Suddenly, all fell quiet and Ace looked at the doctors expectedly.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing we can do anymore. She's gone." He reported solemnly. Ace could feel his heart break inside of him. His wife was dead and there's no bringing her back.

And the dream faded.

***End Dream Sequence***

* * *

><p>Ace bolted upright in his bed and took deep breaths. He was drenched in sweat and scared shitless. The dream felt so real. He looked to his right and saw his wife sleeping peacefully. She shifted and she was facing him once again. Ace caressed her back and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. Then, he stood up and walked out to their balcony and sat on the arm rest of the arm chair.<p>

Deuce woke up all of a sudden when she felt that Ace wasn't beside her anymore. She looked around and she noticed him on the balcony. She stood up and headed out as well. Ace noticed her and looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked her worriedly.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed. I'll follow you in a while." He said but Deuce was persistent.

"Ace, something's bothering, isn't there?" She guessed. Ace lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I thought so. What's wrong?" She asked him as she walked closer to him.

"I just had a dream." He replied.

"A bad one?" She asked and he nodded. "About what?" She added.

"About you. I saw you…dying. At child birth." He answered as tears formed around his eyes.

"And our baby?" She asked.

"She was fine." He replied. Deuce wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her tightly.

"I'm scared. I'm really scared. I don't want to lose you both." He whispered as he wept on her shoulder.

"It's okay. It's just a dream" She whispered soothingly in an effort to calm Ace down. She separated from him and kissed his forehead.

"Let's get back to bed." She suggested and she took his hand. They headed inside once again and they lied down on their bed. Deuce wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Good Night." She whispered.

"Good Night." He replied and they fell asleep once again.

**AN: Short chapter I know, but that's just how I pictured this scene. Please review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Attacked Part I

**AN: Okay, now with the eleventh chapter done. I give you Chapter XII! Anyways, the attack chapters are split into four parts; Machina x Rem, Nine x Queen, Trey x Cinque (Sorry, but it's growing on me) and Ace x Deuce. I'm pretty sure you guys know why. Thanks to those who reviewed and will review.**

**Chapter XII: Attacked (Part I)**

**5 days later**

5 days after they were told that remnants of the former Milites army are still around, everyone immediately became extra careful. But apparently, being extra careful isn't enough because the soldiers decided to attack them and the first ones they decided to attack were Machina and Rem.

Machina went upstairs looking for his wife and daughter since he just got home from work. He stopped in front of Camille's nursery and opened the door. Rem was there and it looks like she just put Camille to bed. It was just in time since Camille's bedtime is at 9:00. Smiling, he walked up to them and wrapped his arms around Rem, who jumped a bit in fright.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hi." She replied and gave him a kiss. Machina separated from her and took Camille from her crib.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He greeted her. Camille smiled at his presence.

"Dada!" She said.

"Yeah, it's daddy!" He greeted her. Camille waved her arms around and Machina hugged her.

"Daddy loves you and mommy so much!" He told her. Rem smiled at the sight. She always loved it whenever Machina spends time with them.

"You have to go to sleep, sweetie, but tomorrow, the three of us are going to play together." Machina told her. Then, he set her down on the crib once again and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, sweetheart. Daddy loves you." He whispered to Camille. Then, Rem kissed Camille's forehead as well.

"I love you, honey. Good Night, sweet dreams." She whispered. Camille fell asleep immediately and the couple left the child's room with the baby monitor. They headed downstairs afterwards and they sat on the couch in silence. Rem snuggled into Machina's chest as Machina wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Rem asked him.

"Yeah." He answered and he kissed the top of her head. Then, he separated from her for a while and made her look at him.

"Listen, Rem, I decided that I should take a break for a while so that I can protect you and Camille." He explained. Rem was wide eyed with shock.

"But, Machina, the company needs you. Camille and I will be fine. I can defend myself." Rem reasoned with him, but Machina shook his head.

"No buts, Rem, I'm taking a leave. I'm a father and a husband now. I want to protect you both. Plus this is a chance to spend some time with you and Camille." He said. Rem hung her head in sadness; it's true, he has been spending a lot of time at work than at home, but he does try to find the time to be with her and Camille. Suddenly, they heard Camille crying through the baby monitor. Immediately, they headed upstairs and barged into the nursery. They saw a man wearing jeans, a black shirt and a black mask over his face, towering over Camille's crib.

"Hey!" Machina yelled to catch his attention. The man turned around and Machina tackled him.

"Rem, go! Take Camille and get downstairs!" He yelled as he struggled with the man. Rem immediately took the wailing child in her arms and they ran downstairs. The struggle went on for a few minutes and it stopped. Machina came downstairs afterwards, with a bloody lip and his knuckles her bruised and there was a cut on his left hand.

"Are the two of you alright?" He asked as he held them tightly. Camille was still crying from fright.

"We're fine. Who was that?" Rem asked, panicking.

"I don't know. But he got away." Machina said and he was about to make a move for a door but Rem held him back.

"Please, don't go after him." She requested as tears brimmed her eyes. Machina noticed that her eyes held a look that he hadn't seen since the war; fear. He held them tightly once again.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He whispered then he took Camille in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Sweetie, please stop crying. Mommy and Daddy are here." He whispered to her as he smoothed down her lilac hair. Rem took him to the kitchen where she tended to his wounds.

"We better call the others and warn them." Machina decided as he supported Camille, who fell asleep in his arms. Rem nodded and she got the phone and called the others, hoping that they would be alright.

**AN: Wooh! Haven't updated this story in a long time! Sorry 'bout that, BTW, but I have been busy with schoolwork and various other things. So, please review, I would very much appreciate it. :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Attacked Part II

**AN: Now that Chapter XII is done, I proudly present Chapter XIII! I would like to thank those who reviewed in the previous chapters. Now, onto the Nine x Queen scenario. Please note that the events in this chapter and the events of the previous chapter didn't happen at the same time. If I ever said so in the previous chapter's AN, ignore that one.**

**Chapter XIII:**

**Attacked (Part II)**

Nine and Queen were arguing again. Apparently, Queen took the news of the Milites remnants too hard and went overboard with the protective measures for their baby.

"You seriously want to put lasers in our baby's room?" Nine asked furiously. Why would Queen want lasers in the nursery when he's there to protect them?

"If it means that Kara will be safe then yes!" She replied. Nine ran a hand through his blonde hair. Why does she have to be so difficult?

"With the way you're acting right now, it's like you don't want her to be safe!" Queen yelled at him and she headed upstairs to their room. Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Nine answered it.

"Who is this?" He asked over the phone.

"Nine! It's Rem. Are you guys alright?" Rem asked in a panicked manner over the phone.

"We're fine. Why what happened?" He asked in concern for his former teammates.

"We-we were attacked. The attacker went for Camille but Machina managed to defeat him. I suggest you keep an eye on Kara at all times." Rem said.

"Got it. Thanks. What else?" Nine asked.

"I'll give you a description of what he looked like; he was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a mask over his face." Rem explained.

"Okay. Thanks for the warning. Do you want me to call the others?" He asked.

"No. I'll call them." She replied and then, she hung up. Nine made a mental note to tell Queen about this and then calm her down. Sighing, he put the phone down and went to the nursery to check on Kara. She was sleeping peacefully in her crib with a moogle doll towering above her. He approached her crib and gently stroked her black hair.

"Daddy will always protect you and your mommy, princess." Nine whispered. Kara squirmed for a bit but eventually, she calmed down. Chuckling, Nine kissed her forehead.

"Good night, princess. I love you." He whispered and he left her room. Nine headed to their room where he saw that Queen was already sleeping. She shifted for a bit and she woke up in a daze.

"Nine?" She called for him.

"Hey." He greeted her and he sat down beside her.

"Come to bed." She requested sleepily. He nodded and he stood up to brush his teeth and changed into boxers and a plain white shirt. Then, he lied down beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Hey, Rem called earlier. She said that they were attacked. The attacker went for Camille but luckily, Machina managed to defeat whoever attacked." Nine explained. Queen suddenly looked up as if someone dumped ice cold water on her.

"What?" She asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah. They said we should keep an eye on-"but before Nine could finish his sentence, they heard some glass being broken and Kara's crying. They immediately got up and rushed to Kara's nursery and they saw the same man that Rem described to Nine earlier. He was standing at the foot of Kara's crib and he didn't seem to notice them as he made a move to try and take Kara from her crib. Nine summoned his spear and threw it at the man. The spear missed and instead flew outside the broken window. The attacker finally noticed them and tried to escape through the broken window but Nine tackled him before he could. Queen, on the other hand, took Kara from her crib and ran back to their room. Kara had a small cut on her hand and she was crying, no doubt from the pain. Queen set her on the bed and washed the wound with a small cloth.

"There, there, sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Shhh…stop crying. Mommy's here." Queen said to her as she wiped her wound. She used a cure spell on Kara's hand and Kara's cries were reduced into small whimpers of discomfort. Queen summoned her sword in case the attacker would come in their room. The door opened but instead of the attacker, it was Nine who came in, nursing a gash on his chest.

"Nine." She whispered his name in relief and she dropped her sword. She immediately rushed to his side and took him to their bed. Then, she wiped his wound with another cloth and used a cure spell.

"He got away." Nine whispered but Queen shushed him as she tended to him. Nine turned his attention to their daughter, who was crawling towards him. Kara crawled to his chest and settled there.

"Hey there, princess, how you doing?" He asked as he patted her back. In a few minutes, Kara was asleep on his chest. They needed to be careful now or something like this could happen once again.

**AN: And that is Chapter XIII! Please review. Much appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14: Attacked Part III

**AN: Okay, I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I kinda lost my drive for a while but I earned a little of it by now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Again, Gomen nasai (Did I spell that right?). This is the Trey x Cinque scenario for the attack parts. They're kinda growing on me. Sorry if this chapter's sucky, by the way, but like I said; I've been out of my game for a while now.**

**Chapter XIV:**

**Attacked (Part III)**

Trey sat on his desk chair, trying to catch up on some work. Machina called them recently and said that they were attacked and that they should be aware. Cinque started freaking out and Trey had to send her to bed because she might go into labor early since she had 3 weeks left before her due date. Suddenly, Trey saw Cinque walking towards him.

"Cinque, what are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed? You know that you and the little one need enough rest or you could get sick." He explained. Cinque rolled her eyes at him.

"I can't sleep. He keeps moving around." She whined. Trey made her come to him and she did. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk and Trey kneeled down in front of her.

"Can you talk to him? He always calms down when you do." Cinque requested. Trey would always tell their baby stories when he has the time. Sice has sworn a million times that when the kid grows up, he'll be chatty like Trey. Cinque was snapped out of her musings when Trey started talking to their son.

"Mommy is trying to sleep son. Can you calm down? The both of you need to rest." He said. Cinque felt the baby stop moving immediately, as if he fell asleep.

"Feeling better?" Trey asked. Cinque nodded immediately. Trey kissed her belly and her forehead before separating from her.

"Go to bed, alright. I'll follow you in a while." He said.

"You better or I'm pulling you to the bedroom." She playfully said as she walked back to their bedroom. Trey smirked and shook his head before returning to his desk. It wasn't long enough until he heard a scream coming from their bedroom. He immediately rushed up and saw Cinque lying on the floor, with her mace beside her and a rather large slash on her stomach. The same man that Machina described to him was standing over her with a blood stained knife in his hands. Trey summoned his bow and arrow and shot the man on the shoulder. The man ran off immediately via the window. As much as Trey wanted to chase after him, he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Cinque, are you okay?" He asked her.

"No. It hurts; I think the baby's coming." Cinque replied as tears fell from her eyes.

"That's impossible. You're a few weeks early." He said. Suddenly, Cinque started screaming. Trey got the things they prepared and he carried his wife to the car. Trey's mind was going into overdrive mode. Hopefully, Cinque will be fine, but the chances of that seemed 50-50.

**AN: And that's Chapter XIV. Short, I know but is anyone even reading this thing? Seriously?**


	15. Chapter 15: Attacked Part IV

**AN: Okay…so here is Chapter XV. Thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapter. Didn't really think people were still reading this and to those who are, I am eternally grateful. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Type-0.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV:<strong>

**Attacked (Part IV)**

Deuce walked inside her two-story home, helping her husband and cousin lift in some things for the baby's room. Currently, Ace and Rain were bringing the crib upstairs to the converted guest room.

"Easy, Easy, Rain, there's a bookshelf with a sharp edge behind you." Deuce said as they carried the crib. Rain immediately maneuvered to avoid the bookshelf.

"Thanks." Rain said and they continued on. Luckily, they managed to get it upstairs and took it to the nursery.

"Here we go." Rain said as they put the crib down. They spent the last 5 days redecorating the room. They painted the wall light blue because pink is too plain and red and green is too dark, so they settled for blue. Rain helped out, of course, when she doesn't have any patients to treat. The others gave them some toys for the baby while Rain gave them a changing table, bottles, diapers, baby clothes and books to read her. Yep, Deuce was right; she was going to spoil the kid rotten. The crib, meanwhile, has been an heirloom from Ace's family.

"I'll go get something to drink." Rain said and she headed downstairs. Ace and Deuce stayed in the room, however.

"In 8 months, our baby will be staying here. I can't believe we made it this far." Deuce said. Ace wrapped his arms around her lovingly and he kissed her cheek. Suddenly, Rain came up.

"Guys, be on guard. Machina and Rem just called. They said that someone might come and attack. A guy tried to kidnap Camille." Rain informed them.

"Well, how are they?" Ace asked her.

"They're fine, luckily." She answered. Suddenly, someone banged on the front door.

"Stay here." Rain ordered them. They did as she asked them but a few seconds later, they heard some crashing downstairs. They ran down and they saw Rain on the floor, with a man towering over her. They all noticed that the man had a wound in his left shoulder.

"You. You're the one that tried to kidnap Camille." Rain said. Deuce stood there in horror while Ace took a few cards from his back pocket and sent it flying towards the man's direction. Two of the cards hit him in the leg and the right shoulder but he still managed to run away. Rain chased him to the lawn immediately.

"Hey, stop!" Rain yelled at him. The man turned around with a gun in his hand and shot her in the shoulder. After that, he ran away again. Deuce and Ace turned to the wounded woman immediately.

"I can't use magic. We'll have to get the bullet out first." Ace said. Deuce nodded and they both got Rain in the car. Ace drove for the hospital as fast as he could immediately. Deuce checked Rain's pulse.

"Ace, she doesn't have a pulse!" Deuce exclaimed. Ace sped up to the Hospital. When they arrived, nurses immediately wheeled Rain to the ER. Deuce went with them while Ace left to find a parking spot.

"Ma'am, what happened?" One of the nurses asked.

"A robber shot her while she was at our house." Deuce answered. Rain was passed out cold on the bed, paled up and sweating bullets. Finally, they arrived at the operating room.

"Ma'am, you'll have to stay here." The nurse said. Deuce nodded and sat on the waiting room chair, hoping that Rain would survive this night.

**AN: Short and Crappy. I know. You don't have to tell me twice. Okay, I am seriously losing my drive to update on my Type-0 stories (except for Switching Sides, 'cause I'm just publishing that for a friend), so I have no idea if I will either discontinue this and the other stories or giving them the status of hiatus. I'm so sorry for those who love my stories but I am super busy as of late. R and R, please.**


End file.
